Lot's of Craziness
by hEaRtBrEaKeR19
Summary: Seeing crazy and random things that Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, Kouichi, JP and Tommy are doing...
1. LOC 1

**Hello people in the world!!! Welcome to another story… But it's only a special feature like Random Takumi Songfics…**

**I stop Random Takumi Songfics for awhile so I can start a new one… But don't worry, I'm still updating it, but not often…**

**So here's the 1****st**** chap of Lot's of Craziness a.k.a. LOC!!!**

ME: Hi guys!!! Welcome to a new st- special feature!!! Woohoo!!! (crickets chirping)… O…K, Let's start this one shall we?

These special features will show only things that the frontier gang is doing, even my doings when we are busy or not… You readers may ask questions on what things we are doing and suggest random and crazy things that you want to do to us… So… (Someone knocks the door)… Hmmm… Who could that be?

(Opens door and appears Kouichi w/ a… box of chocolate chip cookies???)

KOUICHI: (reading a paper) hello Ms. or Mr., I'm selling here a box of chocolate chip cookies… Do you want to buy some?

ME: Kouichi, why are you here? And why are you selling cookies?

KOUICHI: Oh Heart, it's only you… Well, I've been DARED that I sell cookies in the whole neighborhood.

ME: Who dared you?

KOUICHI: Who so you think???

ME: JP?

KOUICHI: Nope…

ME: Tommy?

KOUICHI: Nahhh….

ME: Zoe?

KOUICHI: Still wrong…

ME: Takuya?

KOUICHI: You're missing the point!!!

ME: Well, who it is?

KOUICHI: I give you a clue… He had dark blue hair?

ME: Sasuke from Naruto?

KOUICHI: NO!!!

ME: Then who?

KOUICHI: His name starts with the letter 'K'…

ME: Ken from digimon 02?

KOUICHI: You still don't get it?

ME: Sorry, I'm not good in guessing people…

KOUICHI: Ok… I will give you last clue and I know you will guess who this is… He wears a bandana…

ME: Ohhh… Now I get it…

KOUICHI: You do? Then, who did you guess?

ME: Wait… I'm still guessing… (Thinking)

KOUICHI: Come on… You can guess it…

ME: Wait, wait… its still progressing on my mind…(Still thinking)

(Waits for 1 hour)

KOUICHI: Do you know now?

ME: I can't remember anything?

KOUICHI: Oh for peep sake!!! It's Kouji, you idiot!!!

ME: Hey! No one calls me idiot… Especially you!!! (Shows a knife)

KOUICHI: Now, now Heart. Drop that knife you're holding!!!

ME: I'm not going to drop this until you say you are more idiot than me!!!

KOUICHI: No…

ME: Say it…

KOUICHI: No!

ME: Say it!!!

KOUICHI: I don't wanna…

ME: Say it or I will cut your neck…

KOUICHI: Ok, ok… I'm more idiot than you…

ME: And… (Points the knife at Kouichi)

KOUICHI: you're smarter?

ME: Good…

KOUICHI: Whoo…

ME: Where's Kouji anyway?

KOUICHI: His at the mall w/ Takuya…

ME: Really? Then why are they there?

KOUICHI: I don't know? They said they are going to buy _something_ to _someone_?

ME: That's odd?

KOUICHI: Yeah, I know.

ME: How come they had money for buying stuff?

KOUICHI: (falls like anime style)…

ME: Oh well. Let's find them there… (Pulls Kouichi)

KOUICHI: Ouch…

**OK… That's a short one of me and Kouichi… Hope you like this one…**

**And also, I'm saying that you can suggest anything that you want to happen on next chap… Like what does this **_**something**_** for this **_**someone**_** Kouichi is talking about…**

**KOUICHI: (Still pulling him and his on the floor, face on the ground) I need a little help here!!!**

**So see ya!!!**


	2. LOC 2

**Thanks to the 1****st**** 4 reviewers for reviewing…**

**So, I said that you can suggest on anything you want to happen on this chapter… And only one had suggested…**

**X3AnimeLuver… I like your suggestion, but I will put it next chapter after this one… You can still suggest if you want…**

**So here's LOC #2!!! Enjoy…**

As I remember, Kouichi and I were going to the mall to find Takuya and Kouji… We wait for a bus to drive us to the mall… And as I remember again, I'm still dragging Kouichi; he's still lying on the ground as I pull his feet… And now, his face was full of scratches and bruises…

KOUICHI: Oww!!!

It's 2:00pm and there's no sign of bus coming. I wait at the bench, near the bus stop sign and Kouichi, well his feet was high up and his head is on the ground (On a simple phrase, he's upside-down)…

KOUICHI: Heart, could you help me here. I feel that my blood is on my head now.

ME: No! That's what you get when you call me an 'idiot'.

KOUICHI: Please, I'm dying here!

ME: No can do, Kouichi. But you will be standing on your foot when the bus comes…

KOUICHI: (Sigh)…

Thirty minutes later, the bus arrives…

KOUICHI: Finally!!!

I stand and get Kouichi's feet and drag him to the bus… I step on the stairs as Kouichi's head bumps on each step…

KOUICHI: Heart, please (bump) let my (bump) feet walk (bump) on its own (BUMP)!!!

I still drag him to the seats, and when I sit, I release Kouichi's feet, letting it fall on the floor… As he stands up, holding his head as it was aching from all the dragging and bumping…

KOUICHI: Heart, you-

ME: You what? (Pulls the knife again)

KOUICHI: You… genius?

ME: Good… (Puts down the knife)

KOUICHI: Whoo… That's was close…

Minutes passed, we arrived at the mall…

KOUICHI: So Heart, where do we start first?

ME: Hmmm… I'm not sure but I got a plan… Do you have a picture of Takuya & Kouji?

KOUICHI: Let me check? (Pulls his wallet)… Let see, oh, there's one here…

ME: Perfect! (Grabs the picture)… Quick, let's find them!!!(Pulls Kouichi but now, I pull his wrist…)

So we find them as we ask people there and show them the picture of the two…

While we are finding the two, Takuya and Kouji were on a store… Buying what they will find for this _someone_…

They were on a jewelry store … I don't know what they are buying because they're only window shopping (Nye!)…

KOUJI: Yo Takuya! What are we really doing here; we've been walking around the mall for 3 straight hours…

TAKUYA: Sorry Kouji, but I'm trying to find a gift for Zoe that fits on my budget (So Zoe is this _someone_)…

KOUJI: Well, buy her a dress…

TAKUYA: How much a dress cost?

KOUJI: I don't know; I don't wear a dress you know?

TAKUYA: Fine, then what else?

KOUJI: Ehhh… a bag?

TAKUYA: No way! Bags cost hundreds…

KOUJI: How about a (thinks)… Nope, no more suggestions…

TAKUYA: Oh, forget it! Let's just give her anything…

KOUJI: If you say so…

So they walk around the mall again…

**Me and Kouichi's POV…**

We're still asking people around the mall, showing their picture…

ME: Excuse me sir but do you see this two 'FREAKS' walking around the mall (shows Takuya & Kouji's picture)…

MAN: (Shook his head)

ME: Oh, thank you…

KOUICHI: Men, this is so waste of time!!! We've been asking 50 people…

ME: I know, but-

I stop on what I am saying when I saw Zoe, with a BOY!!! He had blonde hair, just like Zoe…

KOUICHI: What? What's wrong?

ME: I saw Zoe…

KOUICHI: Zoe? Where?

ME: Over there (points at Zoe) with a boy!

KOUICHI: (Looks at where I'm pointing) Yeah its Z- Wait, Zoe with a boy!!! This is going to be interesting…

ME: Yeah, I know! Do you have binoculars?

KOUICHI: I don't have any…

In luck, I saw a kid with binoculars on his neck…

ME: Excuse me, can I borrow your thing on your chest…

Luckily, he let me borrow his binoculars…

We hide from a food stand and I use the binoculars to see Zoe clearly w/ that boy…

KOUICHI: So, what they are doing?

ME: They're only talking to each other… talking, talking, talking… and… OMG!!! They're hugging!

KOUICHI: What? Let me see!

ME: Wait they're doing something… Oh My Gulay! Zoe peck him on the cheek… This is so out of control!!!

KOUICHI: Give me that! (Looks at the binoculars) You're right. They're in love!!!

ME: I can't let this happen, for the sake of Takumi fans. Ahhhhh!!!

I jump as high as I can…

KOUICHI: Whoa!!!

Like Kung Fu, I make a posing that prepares me to tackle that boy… And, I landed on him…

ME: Hayyaahh!!! Take that you Takumi destroyer…

ZOE: Heart, what are you doing here?

ME: Hi Zoe! I'm just saving your relationship w/ Takuya.

ZOE: Wha?

BOY: Get off me!!!

The boy stands up as I landed on the floor…

ME: Hey! That hurt… Wait, I know you…

ZOE: Uhh… Heart, this is Matt. Matt, this is Heartbreaker19 a.k.a. Heart… (He's Matt from Digimon 01 and 02)

MATT: Hi and why did you tackle me…

ME: Yeah, I know you; you're the vocalist of the band 'Teenage Wolves'…

MATT: Ok… So why did you tackle me?

ME: Oh, I tackle you I'm saving Zoe…

MATT: From who?

ME: From you of course!!! So stay away from her, she's taken!!!

MATT: Taken?

ZOE: Heart, its ok…

ME: What do you mean ok, he's stealing you from Takuya…

ZOE: No he isn't. He's only my cousin…

ME: He's yo- your cousin?

ZOE: Yeah, he only arrived today from Japan so I hang out w/ him today… Even though he's tired…

MATT: Hehe, I'm use to it…

ME: But that hugging and kissing…

ZOE: We're a family and it's ok to hug him and I only gave him a peck on the cheeks… How did you know that?

ME: Oh look at the time (looks at my watch)!!! I'm going home right now so see ya!!! (Run away)

I run to the place where Kouichi was still hiding and pulls him with me… Away that place…

MATT: You know? Your friend is weird…

ZOE: Yeah, I know… So, how are you with Sora (Woot woot!!! Sorato Alert)…

Kouichi and I continue finding Takuya and Kouji as the time goes by…

**To Be Continue…**

**I cut on that part so you can SUGGEST things what do you want to happen next…**

**JP: Hey, why are we not in that chapter…**

**TOMMY: Yeah! Even last chapter…**

**ME: Sorry guys but I can't make a roll for you on the two chapter but don't worry, I will try to put you next chapter…**

**JP: Really?**

**TOMMY: Is that so?**

**ME: Yup! But I'm not sure if I will put you there…**

**TOMMY and JP: Oh poo…**

**And by the way, I have a new portion in every chapter in LOC, it is called 'Know my Language' portion... It is when you will learn 10 different Filipino words from me every chapter of LOC...**

**So here's the 1st 10 words, it's only pronouns so it's an easy one:**

**1. I = AKO**

**2. YOU = IKAW**

**3. WE - KAMI**

**4. US = TAYO**

**5. THEY/THEM = SILA**

**6. HE/SHE = SIYA**

**7. YOUR/S = SA IYO OR SA'YO**

**8. OUR/S = SA ATIN OR SA'TIN/SA AMIN OR SA'MIN  
**

**9. MY/MINE = SA AKIN OR SA'KIN**

**10. THEIR/S = SA KANILA  
**

**There you have it... 10 Filipino pronouns...**

**So anywayz, R&R… And DON'T FORGET TO SUGGEST… IT WILL HELP ME MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER…**

**BYez!!!**


	3. LOC 3

**Hey guys!!! I'm very busy now due to classes resume… Last week, we had a vacation because a typhoon had cross our country and it leave us with full of damages. So now, classes are resuming (awww **_**T**_**-**_**T**_**) and I'm busy today… And also, my head is aching…**

**But at least I finished this one… And also, thanks to all who had suggested…**

**So here it is, LOC #3… Enjoy ^-^**

Last chap, we met Matt, Zoe's cousin at the mall wherein I thought he's stealing Zoe from Takuya (my bad)… And after that, we (I mean me and Kouichi) run away from them so, you know, they can't ask more questions…

We continue on searching Kouji and Takuya about an hour and still, we can't find those two 'FREAKS'…

KOUICHI: I'm tired! Let's go home, and wait for them to go home too.

ME: You're right. My feet are aching, and-

I've been cut from what I'm saying when I saw Takuya and Kouji, entering a shop. The shop is- wait? Victoria's Secret? What the hell they enter to that shop.

ME: Hey Kouichi.

KOUICHI: Yeah?

ME: I saw the Takuya and your brother.

KOUICHI: Them? Where?

ME: Over there (points at them) entering a- lady's shop?

KOUICHI: (Looks at the shop) Yeah they entering the- what? Lady's Shop!!! What the freakin', are they gay?

ME: Why are you asking me? I don't know?

We hide on a plant where we will spy on them what will they buy… I use the binoculars I use before, actually I stole it from the kid and the kid didn't know. I can

_Meanwhile…_

KOUJI: Hey Takuya!

TAKUYA: What?

KOUJI: Why are we doing here?

TAKUYA: Well, I just remember that Zoe said that she always go here to buy things she wants.

KOUJI: Oh.

SALESLADY: Excuse me sir (talking to Takuya), are you buying something for your **girlfriend** over there (points at Kouji)…

TAKUYA: What? NO! She- I mean HE's not my girlfriend and HE's a BOY…

SALESLADY: Oh, I'm sorry.

TAKUYA: It's ok. But I'm really here because I'm buying something for my _real girlfriend_…

SALESLADY: Well, what things does she like?

TAKUYA: I don't know, I've never ask her what does she like…

KOUJI: And that's why he's an idiot…

TAKUYA: Shut up Minamoto!

KOUJI: What? I'm just saying the truth…

TAKUYA: (Sighs)

_Back to us…_

Ok… I overheard all of that… Man that was great!!! Talking about Kouji being a girl… (laughs hard) That's so hilarious… And now, I need to go to the bathroom.

ME: Hey Kouichi, could hold this for awhile. I'm going to the restroom (gives the binoculars).

KOUICHI: Sure. (Gets the binoculars)

I run to the restroom and Kouichi was left there alone. And someone approach her.

BOY: Mommy, mommy! That's my binoculars (points the binoculars Kouichi is holding).

KOUICHI: What?

MOTHER: (starts whacking him with an umbrella) how there you steal my son's binoculars.

KOUICHI: Now…oww… it's my… oww oww… friend… oww it hurts… who… oww!!! Ahhhh (runs away)

BOY: Get him mommy!

MOTHER: Get back here you little snatcher (starts catching Kouichi)…

1 minute later…

I came back from the restroom, and when I get there, I didn't see Kouichi.

ME: Kouichi?

No one answer…

ME: What am I going to do? He had the binoculars… Oww men. Where the hell is he? Oh well, I have no choice…

I approach the shop where Kouji and Takuya is…

_To Takuya and Kouji…_

They were busy finding a thing for Zoe…

KOUJI: How about this one (shows a perfume)

TAKUYA: Nahh…

KOUJI: Or this one (shows a bag)

TAKUYA: Nope…

KOUJI: How about this (shows a bra)

TAKUYA: No, you pervert!

KOUJI: (Looks on what he's holding) ahhh? (Throws the bra at the corner)

Then suddenly, I showed up…

ME: Hey freaks! What'cha doing?

KOUJI and TAKUYA: Oh Hi Heart- Heart? What are you doing here?

ME: Hehe, coincidence?

KOUJI and TAKUYA: oh…

ME: How 'bout you? What are you doing here?

TAKUYA: Well, we're buying something…

ME: To ZOE?

TAKUYA: Yeah… How did you guess?

ME: Lucky guess?

KOUJI: Can we just get out in here. It's getting a little smelly here.

TAKUYA: Yeah. Girl smell.

ME: Ok guys but I'm going out first…

When I get out the shop, I saw Zoe walking with Matt, talking.

ME: Oh shit!!!

TAKUYA: Why? What's wrong?

ME: Get in…

KOUJI: What?

ME: I said get in and hide…

I push them at the dresses hanging on the side and I hide from the other side.

They enter the shop…

ME: This is so freakin' wrong…

TAKUYA (on the other side): Hey! Why Zoe is here? And who's that boy he's with??!! (Tries to get out from where he's hiding)

KOUJI: Dude, you cannot appear to her, remember, this is secret to Zoe...

TAKUYA: Oh yeah…

Ha? Secret? If this is a secret then why Kouichi knows this… and if they keep it a secret, and they should not tell anyone, especially the one who is close to the person who they keep out the secret… Speaking of Kouichi, where is he now?

He is now back from that chasing thing and hide again on the plant…

KOUICHI: Owww, that really hurt (holding his aching head)… I should stop doing Heart's favor… Where is she now?

Well Kouichi, you should take a look on the shop so you can see what's going on…

KOUICHI: Who said that?

ME: It's only me you dunderhead… I'm just narrating the situation…

KOUICHI: Oh, then where are you now?

ME: I said look on the shop…

KOUICHI: I can't… The boy and its mother took their binoculars… And they hit me with an umbrella in my head!!!

ME: You are in bad luck if you do something wrong to me…

KOUICHI: Why should I be in bad luck?

ME: Cause all the things you do, I type it on the computer… And if I type, 'Kouichi go to a girl's restroom' and it will happen to you…

KOUICHI: You suck…

ME: What did you say, punk?! (ready to type the phrase)

KOUICHI: (nervously shaking) n-nothing…

ME: Good. Then, if you want to see what's happening right now, you can approach and hide to another place near the shop.

KOUICHI: Yes boss…

ME: Ok. Then march…

Kouichi then do on what I say…

_On the shop…_

Zoe and Matt enter the shop as we are hiding behind the dresses hanging from the sides. And it's a little dusty here, wait- dusty? Aw men, I will sneeze hard if I will stay here a long time- achooo! Then again, a short one… All the girls are looking at Matt … acchhooo!!! Sorry, this is- haacchhooo!!!

ZOE: Who's that?

MATT: Ummm… what?

ZOE: That sneezing… It's a familiar sneeze…

(ME: Uh-oh… I almost forgot; I have a cold!!!)

MATT: Maybe it's only your imagination…

ZOE: Yeah, maybe.

(ME: Whoo… Thank you, Matt!)

So I was saying- ahhh- I thought I will sneeze, All the girls are looking to Matt w/ the… what do you call when a cute boy had come around the corner and you always look at him? Anyways, while they were scanning the store, Zoe had notice a cute purple dress in a mannequin.

ZOE: Wow, this is so cute!!! (Touches the dress)

MATT: Can we get out of here. It's smelling _girl_ perfume here.

ZOE: Just wait, Matt… I need to buy this one…

MATT: Whatever -_-

She ask the saleslady to give her the dress and the saleslady said that it was the last stock. Luckily, that last stock fits to her and going to buy the dress. But,

CASHIER: Php399.75 (Php means Philippine peso/s).

ZOE: Oh, (gets 100 dollars on her wallet) do you accept dollars.

CASHIER: Sorry, but we only accept Philippine pesos.

MATT: So now what?

ZOE: I don't know? Let's exchange this dollar. Quick!

Zoe grabs Matt and drags him to the exchanger. When the coast is clear, we come out the dresses.

ME: Wow, achooo! That place is really dusty… achoo!!!

Takuya approach the mannequin w/ the dress Zoe like…

TAKUYA: So, this is what Zoe like… (Looks at the dress)

KOUJI: Yeah, do you hear what she said, she likes the dress and she wants to buy that one…

TAKUYA: I know that… Hey Heart, do you know who the heck that boy is?

ME: Oh that… aachooo… That's Matt… HaaaCCChhhhOoooO…

TAKUYA: Ok, what about him?

ME: He is Zoe's… achhOooOOOoo… cous-HAAACCHHHOOO!!!

KOUJI: Stop sneezing! You're getting us cold…

ME: How about you stay on that place full of dust… Let's see if you can handle that, CLEB!

TAKUYA: CLEB?

ME and KOUJI: Crazy Lunatic Emo Boy…

KOUJI: Will you stop calling that.

ME: Let me think… achhooo… NO!!!

KOUJI: Why you-

TAKUYA: Enough! This is nonsense. Heart, what are you saying before is?

ME: Oh, he's Zoe's cousin…

TAKUYA: Cousin?

ME: Yeah, he just arrives here from Japan… achhoooO and Zoe decided to hang-out w/ him…

KOUJI: Hey, how did you know about that?

ME: Long story but now… HachooOoO…the plan is that Takuya will buy that dress.

TAKUYA: Why me?

ME: What's the reason why you're here... Aaacchhooo…

TAKUYA: To buy Zoe something.

ME: And what will you buy… acchoo…

TAKUYA: I don't know.

ME: Exactly, and you need to buy that dress so that Zoe will not spend it… hachoooo… Plus, you have one point to your relationship.

TAKUYA: Maybe you're right!

ME: I'm always right… HacCCCCHHHoooO

KOUJI: Oh yeah! What 'bout the time you-

ME: Ok… Let's just do the plan… HAchhhOoO!!!

So Takuya, Kouji and I went to the cashier to ask for the dress…

CASHIER: I'm sorry, but this dress is taken.

ME: But we have money, (whisper) Takuya, show the money! AchOOOO…

TAKUYA: But I don't have a peso bill.

ME: Oh great! AcchhHoOOo… What else is worse than that!

KOUJI: I got one here.

ME: Really? Achooo… Let me see.

KOUJI: (shows the money)

ME: Wow! How did you get Php500.00? HhhHAchoo…

KOUJI: I exchange it earlier before me and Takuya get here in the mall…

ME: Great work, CLEB! AchoooO… Next time Takuya, if you're going to a mall or somewhere, always bring a peso bill…

TAKUYA: I will. Kouji, give the money…

KOUJI: Here you go ad by the way, Heart will you stop calling me CLEB for ONCE!!!

ME: Ok CL- I mean _Kouji_…

KOUJI: Good…

ME: CLEB… AchooO…

TAKUYA: Will you guys just shut up!!!

ME AND KOUJI: Sorry…

TAKUYA: (gets the money from Kouji) we have money, we will take this dress.

CASHIER: I don't know but the lady just-

ME: But maybe she will not come, or the exchanger is close… AchooOooO… Oh or maybe she only leaves and she'd trick you…

TAKUYA: She would never do that!

ME: Shh!!! I'm only doing this so that we can get the dress…

TAKUYA: Ohhh!

CASHIER: Well, in that case… Ok, it's Php399.75…

TAKUYA: Yes!

ME: Whoo…

KOUJI: Can we get out of here; it's getting smelly here…

ME and TAKUYA: KJ!!!

KOUJI: What? It's really girly in here…

Takuya was irritated to CLEB (KOUJI: I said stop calling me that!), and he buy the dress… We were going out the store… when:

ME: Holy crap! Zoe alert!

I saw Zoe and Matt approaching to the store again…

TAKUYA: Oh shoot! What are we going to do?

ME: Uh? Run!

So we run away the store…

When the two was back on the store:

ZOE: Ms, can we buy the dress now?

CASHIER: Sorry, but someone had taken it…

ZOE: Huh? Who did?

CASHIER: The one buy the dress has brown messy hair and the other wears a bandana and the other sneeze a lot…

ZOE: I know who this is… Ummm… Thanks!!!

So the two also run away the store…

From all the running we did, we just exited the mall…

ME: I hate to go back to the mall! I wanna go home! My feet are aching!!!

KOUJI: Me too…

TAKUYA: Well, at least we do what we are really doing there…

Suddenly, someone tap my shoulder… I get its hand and throw him frontwards…

ME: Kouichi?

KOUICHI: Yeah… I think you broke my bone…

ME: Sorry…

KOUICHI: (gets up) Well, you just make a mother growl to me as she hit me an umbrella, for many times!!!

ME: The one that I borrow the binoculars?

KOUICHI: Exactly!!!

KOUJI: Can we go home now. I want to rest my feet from all the running …

TAKUYA: Me either…

KOUICHI: And I need to cure my bruises and scratches…

ME: Ok… wait- the sneezes come off from all the running… Thank you running!!!

We are very very tired and we need to go home… And you know what will happen right? Takuya is fixing his gift for Zoe, Kouji rest his feet on the table (Me: I said, no feet on the table allowed!!! KOUJI: Sorry, you didn't warn me first.) I just sleep it all away and Kouichi cures the bruises and scratches he gets from the bus and the mother (KOUICHI: Owww… The pain, it hurts!). But I don't know what happen to Zoe, but I know she's w/ her cousin…

_

* * *

Next day…_

KOUJI: Hey guys! Do you want to play, Truth or Dare?

JP: ME!!! I want to join (I added JP so that he can have a role on this chap…)

TOMMY: Me too! (Also Tommy ^-^)

TAKUYA: How about me? I want to join?

KOUJI: How about you Kouichi, are you willing to join.

KOUICHI: Yeah. If you are_ not_ the one who will dare me…

KOUJI: Don't worry; this will be a fair game (smirks)

KOUICHI: (sigh) ok. I guess I will join this one…

KOUJI: Great! How 'bout you, Heart?

ME: Huh? I don't play that game; I didn't play that at my school. And all of you are boys!!!

KOUJI: Ok. Suit yourself… So the mechanics is we are going to use a bottle, it's like spin the bottle… But a combination of the two… Then, the first spin will be the darer (or whatever they call to the people who said truth or dare to other people) and the second will be the dared… Deal?

ALL: Deal!

KOUJI: Then, Heart, please do the honors…

ME: My pleasure (spins the bottle)

(The bottle landed on Kouichi)

KOUICHI: Woohoo! This is my lucky day…

KOUJI: Oh great, if it will landed on me, he will do his revenge for yesterday…

(Kouichi spins the bottle and it really landed on Kouji)

ME: Bad luck Kouji…

KOUICHI: Good luck for me! Now, let see what will I dare for you…

KOUJI: I didn't pick truth or dare…

KOUICHI: Ok, Truth or Dare…

KOUJI: Truth…

KOUICHI: Say dare…

KOUJI: I don't wanna…

KOUICHI: Come on Kouji!

KOUJI: Alright, dare…

KOUICHI: (smirks)

KOUJI: What will happen to me!!!

SO the day of the worse day came to Kouji as he stand on a hill w/ crowded people down the hill and yell "Hello pandas of the world! My name is Bobbidy Bob Bob Jr. the fifth!!!" All of the people look at him in a weird look. Then he he takes off all of his clothes except for his boxers and starts dancing while yelling "I'm a happy little buffalo!!!"

**

* * *

Poor Kouji… At least Kouichi has his revenge to Kouji…**

**KOUJI: I hate my life!!!**

**So, our next thing, KNOW MY LANGUAGE portion!!! Wootwoot!!!**

**So here is our 10 words, 1-6 are emotions while 7-10 are words found in the chapter:**

**1. HAPPY = MASAYA**

**2. SAD = MALUNGKOT**

**3. MAD/ANGRY = GALIT**

**4. AFRAID/FEAR: TAKOT**

**5. LOVE = MAHAL/PAG-IBIG**

**6. CONFUSE = NAKAKAHILO/NAKAKALITO**

**7. HILL = BUROL**

**8. COLD = SIPON**

**9. BOTTLE = BOTE**

**10. PERFUME = PABANGO**

**Ok, that's the 10 words… But I've got an idea, you can give me 5 up to 10 English words and I will translate it to Filipino, you can give phrases or sentences, not paragraph…**

**So RST!!!**

**RST means Review, Suggest and Tell**

**Review: Put your comments or opinions in this chap…**

**Suggest: Suggest crazy and random things that you want to happen on next chap (you are freely suggest anything you want)**

**And Tell: Tell 5-10 English words, phrase or sentence as I will translate it to Filipino…**

**Again, RST!!!**

**Byez ^_- **


	4. LOC 4

**Thanks to all reviewers!!!**

**If you had a little confusion about the aging of the gang, let's just say Takuya, Zoe, Kouji & Kouichi are 2 years older than me (which I'm 12 and it means they are 14) JP will be 3 years older than me (he's 15) and Tommy will be the same age as my age (So Tommy is 12 also)… But that doesn't mean I'm too BOSSY to people who is older than me, I just want to have fun w/ older people… ^-^**

**And if you don't mind at all, our national language is Filipino, right? BUT, there are DIFFERENT dialects here in the Philippines. Different places have different dialects, for example, in 'Know my Language' portion, I give you 10 Filipino words like ako, ikaw, siya… and so on… that's a TAGALOG dialect. That dialect is what I use to communicate to my friends, family, relatives and other people. But I do know some other dialects like Aklanon, 'Saeamat'… It means thank you, for Tagalog, it's 'Salamat'… it's like the same but the 'l' becomes 'e'…**

**So that's it for now and today, I will present to you LOC #4… Woot woot!!!**

* * *

Sigh!!! This is now a boring day for us because there's a strong storm and we cannot get out the roof. As we know, if we will go out, maybe we can be blown away by the strong wind or to be decapitated by a flying roof.

So here we are, in the house, dying in boredom.

ME: I hate this day!!!

TAKUYA: Me either.

TOMMY: I want to go out.

KOUJI: ………

JP: I'm hungry.

KOUICHI: You've been saying that 100 times!!!

JP: But I'm really hungry! Heart, do we have food in the kitchen…

ME: Yeah. After you've eaten ALL the food in there, I think there's no more…

JP: T-T

KOUICHI: Aww men. How we suppose to eat now?

TAKUYA: Eat yourself…

KOUCHI: Great idea! (Starts biting his arm)

KOUJI: Idiot…

ME: I know!

Then suddenly, someone had knocked the door.

ME: JP, you get it.

JP: No, Tommy you get it.

TOMMY: Kouichi, you get it.

KOUICHI: Kouji, you get it.

KOUJI: Takuya, you get it.

TAKUYA: Heart, you get it.

ME: (stands) Hey?! I'm the one who order you. Why am I the one who will get it?

EVERYONE: (Shrugs)

ME: (Roll eyes)

I open the door and appear a girl that is wearing a black jacket and she's very wet from the storm, and her head was covered by the hood from her jacket.

ME: Excuse me but who are you?

The girl took off her jacket and it was…

ME: Zoe?

ZOE: Yeah. I thought to go here because I know _someone_ has eaten all of your food…

JP: (whistles)

ZOE: So I buy you some food from the grocery.

ME: Wow! Thanks Zoe.

ZOE: No problem.

ME: Hey guys, we got food. Kouichi, stop eating you up and eat this (toss a can of sardines on his head).

KOUICHI: (Stop eating himself as the can landed on his head) Ouch… oh goody (starts biting the can to open)

ME: You suppose to open it w/ a can opener…

KOUICHI: I don't care (starts biting the can again, poor can)

ME: Takuya, catch. (Throws a soda can)

TAKUYA: (gets the soda can) What? This is diet soda!!! I don't drink diet soda!!!

ME: Don't be such a baby. There's nothing wrong w/ a diet soda… It's like… soda, but there's no sugar in it.

TAKUYA: (Drinks the soda can) Ewww… It's tasteless…

ME: Whatever. Tommy catch! (Throws chips)

TOMMY: Yay!!!

ME: Think fast, Kouji (throws a… carrot)

KOUJI: A carrot? What the heck you give me a carrot.

ME: Don't worry Kouji. You will be Bugs Bunny if you eat that… :)

KOUJI: (throws the carrot away)

ME: JP, here you go!!! (Throws a white chocolate bar)

JP: Wow! This is a white chocolate. My first white chocolate bar… MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!!!

ME: hehe… Keep dreaming (gets chips in the bag)… Thanks again Zoe… So, what happen at the mall after I run away from you two?

ZOE: Oh nothing… Only shopping or walking… And there's a time I will buy a dress but I had no Peso bill so I leave the dress for awhile and when we came back, the dress was sold…

TAKUYA: (spits the diet soda to JP)

JP: Eww Takuya… you just spray me diet soda…

TAKUYA: Sorry (wipes the soda from his mouth).

ZOE: What happen to you?

TAKUYA: Oh nothing, just nothing…

ZOE: Really? Is that so?

TAKUYA: Yep… And I'm gonna give you something…

ZOE: What?

TAKUYA: (pulls Zoe upstairs, to a room)

ME: Hope there's no… 'You know what' what doing…

10 minutes later…

ME: _Pinoy ikaw ay pinoy, ipakita sa mundo, kung ano ang kaya mo!!!_ (This is the song in my profile)

KOUJI: Men, they are there for 10 minutes…

ME: Maybe they are doing the thing…

KOUJI: Maybe so…

ME: Let me check it out…

I went upstairs and to the room where Zoe and Takuya are… When I'm going to knock the door, I heard moaning at the other side… Someone's moaning? Who could that be? And the moaning is getting louder… gulp! I know what they are doing… Maybe when Takuya show the dress, Zoe was half surprise and half angry… She's surprise because Takuya had the dress and angry cause he was the one who buy the dress… At least she had the dress now… And they do the 'you know what' what thing…

ZOE: Oh, Takuya… Ow, that hurts!!!

TAKUYA: Sorry…

ME: Ok, I want to get out of here

I go down the stairs when the lights turn off…

ME: (thug) ow (thug) ouch (thug) my leg (THUG) my bones!!!

Falling from the stairs is not a great idea…

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Sorry if I cut there, I need to go to the hospital on that part (but not in real life)…**

**So here's the 'KNOW MY LANGUAGE' portion!!! (Applause)**

**Royal Court Jester gave me one phrase w/c is 'I wish I'll be dead', I don't know why he say that but I'm a good girl so I will say the Filipino translation, it is '**_**Sana mamatay na ako'.**__**Sana**_** means I wish, **_**mamatay**_** means be dead and ako… you know what **_**ako**_** means… So it's 3 minus 1, so 8 words to go… I will give the words found in this chapter…**

**3. CAN = LATA**

**4. LIGHTS = ILAW**

**5. ROOM = KWARTO**

**6. DREAM = PANGARAP**

**7. CHOCOLATE = TSOKOLATE**

**8. FOOD = PAGKAIN**

**9. STORM = BAGYO**

**10. GET = KUHA**

**There's the 10 words… please give me words or phrase that I will make it a Filipino one…**

**So anyways, RST (read, suggest and tell)**

**Byez!!!**


	5. LOC 5

**LOC #5…**

* * *

ME: Uh…Umm… Where am I?

I can't see anything… Only darkness is on my sight… No one's here… Am I dead? Wait, I'm hearing voices… And I smell something… (Sniff, sniff)… Smells like hospital… Huh?

ME: (Opens eyes and see Zoe talking to a doctor)… What's going on?

ZOE: (Sees me awake) you're awake!

ME: Yeah, I am… (Feeling dizzy) ohh, what happened?

ZOE: You fell from the stairs when the lights turned off. Good thing you only got some bruises and didn't break anything…

ME: Yeah, I think so… By the way, where are the guys?

ZOE: (Points at the sofa) over there…

GUYS: (Sleeping… And snoring too LLLLOOOUUUDDDD)

ME: Why they're sleepy?

ZOE: I guess they're too tired from the trip… They're the ones who bring you to here at the hospital…

ME: Aww. That's so sweet… They care about me.

ZOE: Actually, they care for your things & food…

ME: Oh -_-

ZOE: Anyways, I'm glad you're ok now…

ME: I am too (smiles).

* * *

2 days later…

Here I am now; I'm ok from the accident so the life goes on… I'm here in the computer, typing something for the two lovebirds…

TAKUYA & ZOE: (Sees me typing something)…

ME: (Continues typing)

TAKUYA: What are you typing?

ME: See for yourself…

TAKUYA: (Reads) 10 tips for two lovebirds… 1. Love each other… that's seems common…

ME: Just read it all…

ZOE: 2. Know your boyfriend/girlfriend… Know what is his/her favorites, hates, loves, etc.

TAKUYA: 3. always understand each other…

KOUICHI: (shows out of nowhere) 4. In monthsary/anniversary, always give gifts to each other…

ME: Gah! What are you doing here?

KOUICHI: Nothing, can I borrow your PSP?

ME: NO!

KOUICHI: Why?

ME: I don't want to let you borrow anything in my things, especially my PSP…

KOUICHI:_ T_-_T_ (walks away)

ZOE: 5. See each other every day…

TAKUYA: 6. No other boyfriends/girlfriends…

JP: What's up?

ZOE: Oh, hi JP…

TAKUYA: We're trying to read what Heart is doing…

JP: Ooohhh, what's she's typing…

TAKUYA: 10 tips for two lovebirds…

JP: Oh, I thought she's typing is for the groceries…

ME: Not again. JP, there's a lot of food in the kitchen just get food there and don't disturb me for food…

JP: Ok, Ms. Bossy…

ME: I'm not bossy!!!

JP (rolls eyes and went to kitchen)

ME: Tubby…

ZOE: 7. Tell the truth if he/she ask something about your life and anything…

TAKUYA: 8. Present him/her to your family and friends.

TOMMY: Heart, do you see Kouji anywhere?

ME: I don't know, maybe he's out there at the corner, cutting himself up. Why did you ask?

TOMMY: I just want him to wear this (shows a bunny headband)

ME: A bunny headband?

TOMMY: Yeah. You said that he wants to be Bugs Bunny…

ME; Hmmm (thinks and got an idea)… Oh, I know where he is (smirks)…

TOMMY: Really? Where?

ME: He must be at the room at the left…

TOMMY: Ok, I will check him out there. (Goes upstairs)…

ME: 5…4…3…2…1…

KOUJI: AHHHHH!!!! I don't want to put that on my head… Get away from me, you psycho!!!

TOMMY: Don't worry Kouji; this is for your own good…

ME: (LOL) I like what Tommy do always… He's a boy version of me…

TAKUYA: Poor Kouji…

ZOE: Yeah. 9. Share secrets to each other…

TAKUYA: 10. Last but not the least…

TAKUYA AND ZOE: _**ALWAYS CONTROL YOUR HORMONES!!!**_ Huh?

ME: (Prints) Here you go, I hope the tips will help you… (Walks away)

TAKUYA AND ZOE: (Looks at each other)…

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Alright! That's a wrap up for today… Hope you like it…**

**And here's the time for, 'KNOW MY LANGUAGE' portion… Wootwoot!!!**

**Ok, so for the people who is confuse for the language, I know I'm a Filipino but I will explain how do we get our language, first thing, we got the language from many countries like Spain… The word can is lata here in the Philippines also in Spain… And cocina in Spain, here is kusina… And many words are alike like educacion in Spain, edukasyon here in the Philippines… But the real thing is our language came from the Austronesian… if you are still confused; find it in Google or yahoo. Find in Wikipedia…**

**So here are the 10 words… (KOUICHI: Wait, wait!!!)**

**ME: What is it now Kouichi?**

**KOUICHI: You forgot something (gives a card)…**

**ME: (reads the card) oh yeah, I almost forgot… Thanks Kouichi**

**KOUICHI: Welcome, now can I borrow your PSP?**

**ME: No…**

**KOUICHI **_**T**_**-**_**T**_** (walks away)**

**I forgot something here, x3AnimeLuver got something for the portion… wow this is a hard one but I'll give it a try… The sentence is 'I'm a happy little buffalo that owns an antelope wearing a sweater vest'… The translation is… wait… I'm thinking… 'Ako ay isang maliit na kalabaw na nagmamay-ari ng isang usa suot ng isang sweter na walang manggas'… It's too hard but at least I translate it… I don't know what's the tagalog word for sweater vest, we only say 'sweater vest' if we want to say it…**

**So it contains… hmmm… 8 words (I didn't include sweter and ako of course) so I will give 2 last words…**

**9. HOSPITAL = OSPITAL**

**10. BIRD = IBON**

**If you recognize that hospital has the same word here in the Philippines (except for the 'h')…**

**So guys don't forget to RST…**

**BYEz!!!**


	6. LOC 6

**Thanks to all the reviewers…**

**I notice that I didn't get any SUGGESTIONS to readers… So I'm convincing you to SUGGEST any kind of happenings or things that you want to add up on the next chap… More like the most random suggestion I want to get… So if you had suggested the most CRAZY AND RANDOM… You'll get a cookie… But not just any cookie, a cookie that is only found here in the Philippines that Pilipino made it… So try to suggest anything…**

**So here's LOC #6… Enjoy…**

* * *

Last day… Umm… What happen last day?

KOUICHI: You've been hit by a truck?

JP: You've got killed by a massacre?

KOUJI: You've fell in a well?

ME: No! I've got to the hospital because I fell on the stairs…

EVERYONE: Ohhh!

ME: And because of you, I'm the one who paid for the hospital bills!

JP: Why are you blaming us?!

ME: Well, I can be in my bed for recovery because I didn't get any broken bones and I didn't want to be confined in the hospital! It smells… hospital…

KOUICHI: So?

ME: So, I can recover in a free one if you put me in my room than into a hospital!!!

KOUJI: Well, so-rry!

ME: Well sorry your butt!!! (Walks away)

EVERYONE: Bossy…

ME: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! (Shows a machine gun)

EVERYONE: Nothing…

ME: Good… (Hides the machine gun and run away)

KOUICHI: I hate that…

KOUJI: Me either…

JP: But she really is a bossy person…

ME: (Hears what JP say) WHAT DID YOU SAY, TUBBY?! (Shows the machine gun again)

JP: Nothing Heart. I'm just saying that you are a really nice person…

ME: Right answer… (Runs away)… IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN JP, I WILL MAKE YOU A ROASTED PIG FOR CHRISTMAS!!!

JP: Yikes! (Run away)

Haha!!! I scared JP away… But I'm not gonna do that… it's only a 'thing' to scare people who is fat like JP…

So last day, I got to the hospital and went back home for a couple days…

And the next thing that happen, I make tips for Takuya and Zoe for their relationship…

* * *

And today…

It's 9:00am in the morning and I'm here in the living room, watching my favorite channel (Do you know myx Philippines?) and watching music videos. I'm curious that the gang (except for Zoe and Kouji) had gone away for a hangout… In the middle of 7 in the morning! Takuya said that they will leave Zoe and Kouji alone because they didn't want to wake them and one thing, they don't want to have Kouji in their hangout because they know he will be a KJ as he is an emo…

While I'm watching TV, I heard steps from the stairs…

ME: You're awake now…

ZOE: (Rubs her eyes) Ummm? Where the others?

ME: They get to a hangout and left you and Kouji alone because they don't want to disturb you in your sleep…

ZOE: Oh… ok, I wonder where they went?

Meanwhile…

TAKUYA: This is the best ride ever!!!

TOMMY: WOOHOO!!!

KOUICHI: YAHOO!!!

JP: I think I'm gonna puke!!!

TAKUYA: Not now JP…

They went to an amusement park for their nice hangout w/o an emo and a girl on their side…

TAKUYA: I wonder what Zoe is doing now?

Keep wondering Takuya, keep wondering…

* * *

On our POV…

ZOE: Oh well… Where's Kouji anyway?

ME: I think he's awake and lock himself at the room…

KOUJI: (sings) My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating, sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, till then I walk alone!!!

ME: (heard what Kouji's singing) and talk about not having a storm today, if Kouji will continue to sing, he will make a typhoon just like last day…

ZOE: yeah…

ME: So, are you hungry?

ZOE: (nods)

ME: There are bread and butter there, if you want?

ZOE: Ok…

ME: And if you need me, I'll be in my room… privately… (Goes upstairs)

I went to my room and l locked myself there, doing nothing… (Actually, I lock myself at my room, so I can play my PSP)

Zoe ate her breakfast and went upstairs quickly… She knocks at my room and:

ME: Hi, what do you want?

ZOE: Oh, I just want to know what time will they come back…

ME: I'm not sure but maybe they will be back at afternoon…

ZOE: Oh, ok…

ME: What else?

ZOE: Ummm… nothing (frowns)…

ME: (sigh) look Zoe, I know that it's really hard thing that you and Takuya are far away from each other, but you must also understand that he needs his own space… Did you remember tip no.3, understand each other…

ZOE: Yeah, I remember… Thanks Heart, your tips really helps…

ME: Of course, I'm good in tips and advices…

ZOE: Ok… So I'll need to go to the shower, see ya…

ME: Yup…

She goes to her room and getting ready for her bath as I went to what I'm doing…

While she's getting ready for the shower, Kouji DIDN'T MEAN to see her took off her dress, it's a coincidence that her door is open and Kouji just walk through and saw her… And we say, BOYS WILL BE BOYS…

While he was peeping through the small opening of the door:

ME: Ehem…

KOUJI: Whaa! What are you doing here?

ME: That's what I will ask to you also, what are you doing here?

KOUJI: Oh, I'm just… ummm…

ME: Peeping there while Zoe is undressing herself…

KOUJI: No! I'm mean yes… But I didn't mean that, it just a coincidence that I saw her there and you know what they say…

KOUJI AND ME: BOYS WILL BE BOYS…

ME: I get it; I just said that before

Then Zoe came out at the room, wearing only a robe…

ZOE: What are you guys fighting about?

ME: Oh, were just fighting about that he p-

KOUJI: (Covers my mouth) were just fighting that who will take the… last candy, yeah, the last candy that is on the refrigerator…

ME: (Can't understand what I'm saying because of Kouji's hand)

ZOE: O—kay… Well, I'm going to the bathroom… (walks away)

KOUJI: Bye… (Let go his hand from my mouth)

ME: You're such a KJ!!! I want to tell to her that you-

KOUJI: Shhh!!! Be quiet, if she will know that, he will tear me into pieces…

ME: That's what I'm thinking about… And you'll be a dead ball to Takuya if he also knows what are you doing to her GF…

KOUJI: I can't let you do that…

ME: Oh, and I will do it… (goes to Zoe) Zoe, Zoe. I had something to say to you!

KOUJI: Oh no you don't (Pulls me)…

ME: Hey! Don't pull me… Ow, my wrist… I said don't pull me you freaking emo…

KOUJI: (Push me at the room and locks me)

ME: Let me out of here!!!

KOUJI: No, until you will not do what are you trying to do…

ME: Umm… Let me think, no!!!

KOUJI: Ok (walks away)

ME: Hey! Don't go away! You're not finish yet CLEB! You'll pay for this!!! I'm telling you, you're gonna PAY!!!

SO, I've been locked by a crazy lunatic emo boy, plus a pervert one… (SIGH)… Oh well, at least he locked me at my ROOM!!! I can goof off here and do WHATEVER I want…

* * *

Meanwhile…

The gang was still at the amusement park… They're at the food court:

JP: Yum!!! This is the best hotdogs ever…

KOUICHI: Yeah, the best hotdogs ever, that you also eat ours!!!

TOMMY: (tummy grumbling) I'm hungry…

But Takuya is restless on thinking about Zoe…

KOUICHI: Hey Takuya! JP ate your hotdog.

JP: No, I didn't! (Hides the hotdog)

TAKUYA: (Didn't hear them) Huh?

KOUICHI: I said; JP ate your hotdog…

JP: I said; I didn't eat his hotdog! (Throws the stick)

TAKUYA: Oh uh? Sorry guys but I'm gonna check on Zoe…

KOUICHI: Ok… Hey JP! You need to pay for our hotdogs.

JP: How many times do I have to tell you that-?

KOUICHI: Yeah, yeah, you didn't eat our hotdog but you still gonna pay for that because you'd get 4 hotdogs and we got nothing…

JP: That's unfair!!!

While the two were bickering about the hotdog and Tommy gets his OWN hotdog, Takuya tries to call on Zoe but there's no answer on her phone…

TAKUYA: Come on, Zoe. Answer the phone.

He tried to call her many times but there's no answer. He's started of getting worry about her…

On the other hand…

Zoe was still at the bathroom. Her phone rang about 10 times but she didn't hear it. On my point of view:

ME: (listening to music while reading a book and leaning at the door)

O-kay… That's what I call goof off (jowk)… On Kouji's side, he uses the computer and doing… ahhh… something that I cannot explain but you get the point…

5 minutes later, Zoe was finished and went to her room. She saw her phone and notice the 10 missed calls coming from Takuya. She quickly called him and:

TAKUYA: ZOE! Why are you not answering the phone?

ZOE: Sorry. I'm in the bathroom and didn't notice the calls…

TAKUYA: Oh, I thought there's something wrong happen…

ZOE: Nope, there's nothing wrong happen, except for Kouji searching for… ummm… you can ask him when you go home…

TAKUYA: Ok.

ZOE: Why did you call anyway?

TAKUYA: I only just… missing you (naks naman)

ZOE: Aww… I missed you too!!!

TAKUYA: How about you go here instead if you want?

ZOE: Sure, why not?

TAKUYA: Great! Were in STAR CITY, maybe Heart know it… You can ask her and if she wants to join too…

ZOE: Ok, so I'll meet you at the entrance, ok?

TAKUYA: Yeah. Bye… Love you (That's what I call LOVE)

ZOE: Love you too… (And that's what I also call LOVE THE ONE YOU LOVE)

She off her phone gets ready to the trip… When she's finish dressing, she knocks at my door, but I can't hear it because of the music. She turn the knob and lock click, she opens the door and I'm leaning at the door and my head just bump onto the door when she opens it…

ME: Oww! What the hell, Kouji you-… oh Zoe, it's only you…

ZOE: Why your door is lock from outside?

ME: Because of Kouji…

ZOE: Why? Did you do something wrong to him?

ME: Oh no, not at all. Unless you know what really happen… (Whispers the thing to Zoe)

ZOE: He'd what?!

ME: Yeah! He was peeping on you while you were undressing…

ZOE: That pervert…

ME: Yeah, I know… So, what do you want?

ZOE: Oh, Takuya said that they were at Star City and he said that we go there if you want...

ME: Are you kidding… I love to go!!!

ZOE: Great!!!

ME: Well, what are we waiting for, come on…

ZOE: Wait!

ME: What?

ZOE: What about Kouji?

ME: Forget him; he can take care of himself… Let's go!

We went down stairs and outside my house. We leave Kouji on the computer, doing the 'thing'…

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Hope you like this one…**

**By the way, there are 2 new portions… They are 'Double A' and 'Know my language II'**

**Double A means ASK AND ANSWER… Ask me anything you want, and I will answer it IF I know the answer… Ask me in your reviews...**

**And Know my language is the new version of my old portion… This one, I will ask you what is the English translation of the Filipino sentence or phrase I will ask to you… Your answers will be on your reviews…**

**So, my 1****st**** sentence is… 'AKO AY PILIPINO'… Simple, isn't it… **

**So R&R… And don't forget to answer the sentence, ask questions, and last but not the least… SUGGEST!!!**


	7. LOC 7

**Woot woot!!! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions… I'm glad that you'd help me to make this chapter…**

**So here's the next chapter of… LOC!!!**

* * *

Sorry but I will skip what happen on the Star City 'because maybe you'll be bored if I will tell you the WHOLE thing… But I will tell you the important things…

1st thing, Zoe and I got there safely… And the entrance gate, there stood Takuya and Tommy waiting for us… if you will ask what happen to Kouichi and JP, they're still fighting for the hotdog…

2nd thing, we got to so many rides that JP had puke 5 times because of the hotdogs he ate…

3rd thing, Zoe tells Takuya about the incident of Kouji and he was so angry to the emo boy, he will cut Kouji's wrist when they got back…

4th thing... The last but not the least, we got home at night… And we will continue the present happening…

That night…

* * *

We got to my house safely. The trip was so tired, yet enjoyable. And when we got there, I still see Kouji at the computer, doing the 'thing' he's doing earlier. Then:

TAKUYA: KOUJI!!!

KOUJI: What bro?!

TAKUYA: You freakin' pervert… You will pay for what you've done to Zoe…

KOUJI: What? No! It was an accident; I didn't do it in purpose. I can explain! Who told you that?

ME: (appears) Guess again CLEB (smirks)…

KOUJI: You (points at me) You're gonna pay…

ME: Sorry CLEB, but I'm the first one who PAYBACK on you…

TAKUYA: And now, it's my turn… (Grabs Kouji)

KOUJI: Remember Heart, I will get you…

ME: Oh please, you've just said that many times and the only happen is YOU had a bad luck for that… SO STOP THREATENING!!!

What happen to Kouji is that he was put inside in a piñata and kids had fun with him by hitting it with a stick… The piñata had open but no candy had fallen except for an emo boy… The kids were angry about the 'no candy' piñata; they tie Kouji on a flagpole and raise him on the top of the pole, like a flag. And he was stuck there, crying for help…

KOUJI: can somebody please help me here!!!

ZOE: Poor Kouji…

TAKUYA: That's what he gets when he will peep on you…

ME: Uyy, somebody's jealous…

TAKUYA: I'M NOT JEALOUS!!!

ME: Yeah right (rolls eyes)… hey Kouichi, will you help Kouji there?

KOUICHI: Yeah, but maybe later…

ME: Ok…

So he helps his brother and nothing happen… Really, nothing happen…

It was 10 in the evening, and I need to get to bed because there's school tomorrow. So I do my evening routine and went to my bed. But when I get there:

ME: AHHHHH!!! How many times do I have to tell you that DON'T GO HERE AT MY ROOM!!!

Like I always saw… umm… Takuya and Zoe do the 'thing' that they always do… They try to get their clothes and dress themselves…

ME: hurry up, I need to get to bed, there's school for me tomorrow…

They get out my room…

ME: CONTROL YOUR HORMONES, AND STAY AWAY FROM MY ROOM!!!

I hate when they get do that, when my video camera is not around ^_^

And my problem now is how I will sleep when they use my bed to… do that such a thing…

I guess I'm going to sleep at the floor…

* * *

(SKIPS THE HOURS WHERE I'M IN SCHOOL AND THEY ARE AT MY HOUSE DOING THERE OWN THINGS)

When I get back from school:

ME: (Opens door) SCHOOL IS LIKE HELL!!!

I shouted and it was heard at the whole house… but not ONLY in the house but also, THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD…

JP: AHHHH!!! What's going on???!!!

TOMMY: What happened?

KOUJI: …..

KOUICHI: (From the showers and still on his towel) AHH! Where's the fire?!!!

ME: There's no fire… I'm just tired from school because of the 'school works' that teachers had given to me…

TOMMY: And?

ME: Do you know how hard is to be a highschooler, especially when you're still a freshman?!!!

TOMMY: Ok, ok… I just don't know what is that school works you are talking about…

ME: Oh really, (gets my backpack, open it and hold it upside-down so that the things inside will drop at the floor… Which the bag is overloaded w/ books and paper works)… Do you know now what the school works I'm talking about?!

TOMMY: That's a whole lot of assignments…

ME: See, I told you it's ha- where are the two lovebirds?

KOUICHI: Oh them, they say that they go to the park and do things what couples do in the park…

JP: Yeah, and they will come back at… (Looks at his watch) NOW…

(The couple appears at the door)

ME: Wow… Good calculation, JP… Even though you're fat…

JP: Why thank you, I- wait… Hey!

ME: Whatever… I still need to finish all the things for school… (Sits on the sofa)

TAKUYA: Whoa, what happen to you?

ZOE: I think she's tired from school.

ME: Ting… You had the right answer…

KOUICHI: So, what are we going to do now?

ME: Entertain me…

KOUICHI: Whaa?

ME: I said, E-N-T-E-R-T-A-I-N ME…

KOUICHI: But how?

ME: I don't know… how about poem?

JP: What?! Poem? How can you be entertained with a poem…?

ME: Simple, 1. Make a funny poem and 2. It will help through my assignment in English…

JP: Ah… ok…

(Silent has made when all had think of a poem)

TOMMY: It's hard to think…

ZOE: Yeah…

JP: My head's bleeding…

TAKUYA: I have one…

ME: You do?

TAKUYA: YEAH (smirks and face Kouji)… Roses are red, violets are blue; I was born beautiful, but what the help happened to you?

ME: Coool one…

KOUJI: Oh ya! Roses are red, violets are blue. I !#* your mother. How about you?

ME: Oooh… That's a little… inappropriate…

TOMMY: Well, what kind of poem will you hope for an emo…?

ME: Maybe you're right…

TAKUYA: Ya well. Roses are red, coal is black, go to hell, and never come back.

ME: I never thought that they can fight through poetry…

JP: Do you have popcorn?

ME: In the kitchen…

JP: Thanks… (Goes to the kitchen)

ME: And get me soda…

KOUICHI: (Still on the towel) Why you two so negative on poems…

JP: (Comes back w/ the popcorn and the soda)

ME: Thanks… (Drinks the soda)

KOUICHI: (Quickly changes into a pink shirt and purple tights)…

ME: (Spits the soda)…

KOUICHI: (Sings) I was having a yucky day. But now woohoo, I get to play.

ZOE: Ahh… This is not going to go in a wrong way…

KOUICHI: (Still singing) other people were so mean. The nastiest one you've ever seen. I don't need them, not at all. My brand new friend's a big pink ball.

JP: (Eating popcorn) that's weird…

ME: Shhh!!! (Gets popcorn and shove it to mouth)

JP: Hey! That's my popcorn…

ME: Just shut up…

KOUICHI: Running here and running there, like a hyper teddy bear. Rawr!!!

KOUJI: Kouichi, are you ok?

TAKUYA: Maybe he's taking drugs?

KOUICHI: Happy doodle oh what fun, I wish I had a chocolate bun, or a cookie, or a cake, or a minty chocolate shake.

JP: Ooohhh, Chocolate…

TOMMY: oh, not again

KOUICHI: Who need snacks I have a toy, my pretty balls, huh what joy.

ME: I need to take note all of this… (Finding paper and pen)

KOUICHI: I'm so happy I don't care. I'm still not wearing underwear!!!

KOUJI, JP & ZOE: o_o

ME & TOMMY: (LOL)

TAKUYA: You're commando? (I don't know what it means)

KOUICHI: Moumantai!!! I'm only using a !#*, and I have my period!!!

ME & TOMMY: (Laughing harder and rolling on the ground)

THE REST: o_o

KOUICHI: (grins)

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…**

**That's it, your suggestions are in this chapter, so suggest more!!!**

**Now, it's time for… Double A… Which no one had questioned me… SO if you're gonna review, don't forget to ask me anything you want to know…**

**And let's move to the next portion… Know my Language 2!!! Woot woot!!! (Crickets chirp)**

**O-kay, my last sentence was 'AKO AY PILIPINO'… And only one had answer and the was correct!!! Congratulations, Royal Court Jester!!! You've answer the right one… The answer is 'I am Pilipino (Filipino) or I'm a Pilipino'… You've won a cake… A blood coated cake (same as you want)…**

**The next sentence, I mean SENTENCES are, 'Magandang umaga', 'Paalam' and 'Kamusta ka'… but these are simple too…**

**And for the people who had suggested, I'll give you cookies, just as I promise…**

**Ok, that's all… Don't forget to review and ask, and suggest…**

**Stay tune for my new oneshot, Haunted Holidays, which I'm still working on it…**

**ByEz!!!**


	8. LOC 8

**Sorry for the late update, busy days…**

**Thanks to the people who supported Haunted Holidays… You guys are the greatest…**

**So I have no more things to say for now, so here and enjoy LOC #8…**

* * *

Last chap, Kouji and Takuya fought through poem and Kouichi is taking drugs…

KOUICHI: I am not!!!

ME: Yeah, whatever

And the poem he said, I pick that as my assignment for English, and I got an A+… Wow!!!

**

* * *

Saturday afternoon…**

ME: SsSsOoOo bored today!!!

KOUJI: If you're bored, then-

ME: I know what you will say…

KOUJI: What?

ME: Cut my wrist off…

KOUJI: Wr- How did you guess?

ME: Easy, YOU'VE SAID THAT 10 TIMES TODAY!!!

KOUJI: Ohh…

KOUICHI: How about you make juice; it's hot in here…

ME: I don't wanna…

KOUICHI: C'mon, I only make a favor to you rarely…

ME: Oh yeah, what about when you always want to borrow my PSP?

KOUICHI: Well, I only want to-

ME: And what about the time you always ask me what's the spelling of that word…

KOUICHI: But I don't kn-

ME: And the worst thing is the time that you need a help for finding your UNDERWEAR that is inside your POCKET!!!

KOUICHI: Ohh, well, I just need my underwear on that day…

ME: Haha, well your excuse doesn't affect me…

KOUICHI: But you didn't do my favors, you didn't let me borrow your PSP, you didn't help me about the spellings, and you didn't help me find my UNDERWEAR!!!

TAKUYA: He's right, Heart. You didn't do his favors…

KOUJI: Yeah. And we always do YOUR favors… Be fair to us…

ME: (Thinks) Fine… (Goes to kitchen)

KOUJI: (whisper) we did it guys…

TAKUYA: Yeah…

KOUICHI: (nods)

SIGH… Yeah, don't do their favors, but now, I will do it… At least it's very simple…

Making juice… That's easy… I think I put a powdered juice, some water and SUGAR in a pitcher…

5 minutes later…

ME: Here's your juice, your majesties.

KOUICHI, KOUJI & TAKUYA: T.Y.

ME: Don't mention it… I just do that for the fairness of the people here in this house…

KOUJI: oh…

ME: So drink it…

So they drink the juice… I left them while they are drinking and I go upstairs to goof off there.

* * *

Minutes passed…

Tommy went downstairs to see what the boys are doing…

TOMMY: Hi guys, what are you doing?

Then,

TAKUYA: Let's have a screaming contest. AAAAHHHHH!!!

KOUJI: AAAAHHHH!!!

KOUICHI: AAAAAHHHHH!!!

TOMMY: Uh guys?

TAKUYA: AAAAHHH!!!

KOUJI: AAAAAHHHH!!!

KOUICHI: AAAAHHHH!!!

TOMMY: Shut up!!!

KOUICHI, KOUJI & TAKUYA: You're a meanie bo beanie!!! :(

TOMMY: You guys are just weird...

TAKUYA: (shows hand) these aren't spirit fingers...

KOUICHI, KOUJI & TAKUYA: (waves their hands in the air really really fast that it looks like it is vibrating) THESE ARE SPIRIT FINGERS!!!

TOMMY: I don't know what you are talking about…

RANDOM MAN: COCKADOOLADOO!!!

KOUICHI: MOO!!!

KOUJI: QUACK!!!

TAKUYA: SHWAZOW!!! (What kind of animal is that?)

TOMMY: (covers everyone's mouths) Where the hell is that noise coming from?

KOUJI: A rooster, no duh?

TOMMY: (Checks) Holy #!*, it's a goose!!!

TAKUYA: Since when did you swear?

TOMMY: Shut the #!* UP!

KOUICHI: RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!

TOMMY: I'm leaving…

Then Tommy goes upstairs again…

Suddenly, I went down and saw Tommy like he was frustrated or something…

ME: Whoa! What happen to you?

TOMMY: Look downstairs…

Then I go at the living room and saw Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi dancing… Huh? Dancing?

KOUICHI, KOUJI & TAKUYA: _I'm never gonna dance again; guilty feet have got no rhythm, though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. Should've known better than to cheat a friend and waste the chance that I've been given so I'm never gonna dance again the way I danced with you…_

ME: -_-; I think I put too much sugar on the juice…

KOUICHI, KOUJI & TAKUYA: (Still dancing like in a bar)

**

* * *

To Be Continued…**

**Ok, it's pretty weird that I didn't even know what I'm making on the plot, but at least I do the suggestion of …**

**So if you are confused to the crazy part, ask x3AnimeLuver…**

**Anyways, hope you like it… And by the way… I will change the 2 portions I make…**

**I will stop Double A because there's nobody asking me questions… And Know My Language 2 because only Royal Court Jester is answering the questions… And he is always correct, my 3 questions had been answered correctly by him… So I will give him my last 3 prizes, ummm… Let see… ahhh… (Finds something) A pen that has a blood ink (?), a glow in the dark skeleton and it dances… And a skull, see you can make it talk (moves its jaws)… I don't know if you want it but its ok…**

**My new portion is… Funny Moments… Yeah, I'm suck in titles so this is only moments which is funny or corny, you will decide… So here it is:**

ZOE: I hate you

TAKUYA: I hate you too

ZOE: Well, I hate you more

TAKUYA: I hate you more than more

ZOE: I hate you as you're stupid

TAKUYA: I hate you as you're touchy

ZOE: (Come close to Takuya) I hate you as you can't remember your name

TAKUYA: (Come close to Zoe) I hate you when you lock me in the bathroom

ZOE: (Come nearer to Takuya) I hate you when you always say that I'm touchy

TAKUYA: (Come nearer to Takuya until they are very very near together) I hate you when you say that I'm stupid

ZOE: I hate you!

TAKUYA: I hate you!

TAKUYA AND ZOE: (Starts making out)

_**Lesson: The more you hate, the more you love…**_

**See there's a lesson in the ending, isn't that ok?**

**So anyways again, I hope you'll like this new portion…**

**I have a question: What does AU really mean… I saw it in Wikipedia but the English was tooooooooo deep… And if I say deep, I mean DEEP!!!**

**Please R&R…**

**And I have an announcement in my profile, so read that…**

**sTaY tUnE!!!**


	9. LOC 9

**What's up y'all!!!**

**Sorry if I didn't update last week… I'm very busy on that week…**

**KOUICHI: But you're in vacation, right?**

**ME: Yeah, I was… But in vacation, I was busy, the fact that I went there is because of some family reason…**

**KOUICHI: Ohhh…**

**So here's LOC #9… The corniest chapter I made…**

* * *

Last chap-

TOMMY: Heart gave Takuya and the twins some juice

ME: Yeah, and-

TOMMY: They got a sugar rush when they drink the juice

ME: O-kay, then-

TOMMY: They sang and dance the song _'Careless Whisper'_…

ME: Ok, that's enough (push Tommy away)…

TOMMY: Hey, I'm still not finish

ME: Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever… (Push Tommy out the room and close the door)

That's a relief, and then I will continue what I am saying…

The three was in a sugar rush, and after they dance 'Careless Whisper', there's so many things happen… And good thing, I got it on a tape… And the problem, where is it?

(Then suddenly, the tape appear under the door)

Oohh, there it is!!! (Gets the tape) Thanks!!!

Ok, let's play it now… (Put the tape on the tape player and then the TV screen appears a paper that has writing says 'THE SHOW OF THREE PEOPLE HAVING A SUGAR RUSH'…)

Me: Hi guys, I'm back here at the video camera… And today, we will show the things what will happen when you get sugar rush. So let's begin the shooting… (Climbs upstairs) let's see what Kouichi is doing? (Opens the door and shows Kouichi in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth like a crazy person)… Uhh?

KOUICHI: (rocks back and forth)I hate my brother, I hate my brother, I hate my brother, I hate my brother, I hate my brother…

ME: Seriously, you hate your brother?

KOUICHI: (continues on rocking) I hate my brother, I hate my brother, I hate my brother, I hate my brother, I hate my brother…

ME: (Close the door) that's what will happen when you get a sugar rush w/ a hatred feeling for a brother… Speaking of his brother, let's see what happen to Kouji…

(Goes to the bathroom)

ME: It's pretty unnecessary that I shoot this film but WHO CARES… (Opens the door)

KOUJI: (sitting on the toilet, cutting his wrist w/ a razor)…

ME: (close the door) I don't want to see what will happen to him when he cuts his wrist… Anyways, let's go to our last sugar rush boy, Takuya… (Sees Takuya went upstairs) let's catch up w/ Takuya… (Went also upstairs…)

(He went to a room and I heard that he lock the door)

ME: Nice job, Takuya… (Tries to open the door but can't be open) Great! Now I need is a key (runs away)

10 minutes later…

ME: Whoo… I found the key!!! (Put it on the keyhole and turns it, then a click sound was heard)… Thank you key!

(Opens the door slowly)

ME: I hope this is not the 'thing'… (Peep on the screen on the video cam. That I don't know what does it calls) Oh yeah, they're doing that again… And more inappropriate…

ZOE: Oh Takuya, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!

TAKUYA: Hold still, Zoe!

ME: (Close the door)… Ok, stop this nonsense; it's getting more violent…

ZOE: AHHH!!!

ME: I will stop it NOW! (TV turns off)…

TOMMY: (Appears on nowhere) so that what happens…

ME: HEY! How did you get here?

TOMMY: Simple, the door is open so I get in and watching the tape for the whole time…

ME: Yeah yeah, I get it… (Walks away)

TOMMY: Why does she do that always to me?

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I got bored so it's a little corny… and you notice that I change the Rating… It's no more appropriate for small aged people…**

**Here's the portion, Funny Moments…**

**ME: (Paints the clock a gold color) There, it's almost done…**

**JP: What are you doing?**

**ME: Painting the clock… Isn't it obvious?**

**JP: No, it's obvious but why are you painting it?**

**ME: Nothing, trip lang…**

**JP: Sure (rolls eyes)**

**ME: Finish! Now, I will put it outside for the drying part…**

**1 day passed…**

**ME: (Goes outside) Where's the clock?**

**JP: (Appears) I don't know?**

**KOUICHI: Hey guys!**

**ME: Hi Kouichi, do you see a golden clock somewhere…**

**KOUICHI: Oh the clock, someone had stolen it…**

**ME: What?!**

**KOUICHI: Yeah, they thought it was a true gold so they stole it… Is it?**

**ME: No, it's only a painted one…**

**KOUICHI: Ohh…**

_**Lesson: Time is gold…**_

**Ok, it's pretty corny too…**

**Anyways, Suggest and Review!!!**

**And see my poll on my profile…**


	10. LOC 10

**ME: So many works!!!**

**KOUJI: What's your blabbering about? Hey, I'm in the author's note!**

**ME: School, P-CLEB (means now PERVERT-CRAZY LUNATIC EMO BOY… I ADDED P BECAUSE HIS A PERVERT… BUT IT'S TRUE)!**

**KOUJI: So, what about you're so called 'school'**

**ME: Ha-ha, it's not 'so called school' but it's a real school that I had many works to do…**

**KOUJI: And what's that so called 'work'**

**ME: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!! (Walks out)**

**KOUJI:…**

**ME: And stop saying 'so called', it's not okay for an emo to say that word… especially when he's crazy**

**KOUJI: Sure (rolls eyes)**

**TOMMY: (Walks in) Where's Heart?**

**KOUJI: Oh her, she walks out…**

**TOMMY: But she didn't introduce the LOC yet**

**KOUJI: So introduce it**

**TOMMY: Yes! This is my time to shine!**

**KOUJI: Yeah, sure…**

**TOMMY: So I'm going to introduce the LOC while Heart's away… Here's LOC #10… Enjoy your reading…**

**KOUJI: I'm going home…**

**TOMMY: KJ!!!**

…

TAKUYA:???

…

TAKUYA: Where's Heart?

KOUJI: (Appeared on nowhere) I don't know…

TAKUYA: Gah! Please don't appear like a…

KOUJI: mushroom… yes I know what you will say…

TAKUYA: O-kay, so-

KOUJI: Where's Zoe? I don't know either…

TAKUYA: Right, then-

KOUJI: Want to hangout… pass…

TAKUYA: (step away in one foot) I'm going-

KOUJI: room… you said so…

TAKUYA: But I didn't-

KOUJI: Say it… but you will say it before I'd say it…

TAKUYA: Ok, bye (runs away)

Meanwhile…

…

KOUICHI: (texting)

…

KOUICHI: Why is it so quiet?

…

KOUICHI: No one's answering

…

KOUICHI: Oh well…

(Suddenly, a door knocks)

KOUICHI: (Opens the door and Jessica appears) Uh… Jessica? W-why a-are y-y-ou h-he-re?

JESSICA: I was invited by Heart…

KOUICHI: But Heart's not here today…

JESSICA: That's the reason why she'd invited me…

KOUICHI: Do you mean that?

JESSICA: Yes! I'm the temporary replacement for Heart while she's away. (Hugs Kouichi tight)

KOUICHI: Too much… pressure… can't… breathe…

JESSICA: Oops, sorry (let go)

KOUICHI: (Catching breath)

JESSICA: So? What do you want to do today (grins)…

KOUICHI: Umm… I-I don't k-kn-ow… I'm pr-pretty b-busy t-tod-day…

JESSICA: Aww… Is that mean?

KOUICHI: I can't be with you? Yes… I can't because… I'm pretty busy…yeah…

JESSICA: Oh, I know… How about I help you so you can finish early…

KOUICHI: No, no it's ok… You can hangout w/ umm… ahh… (Sees Zoe) Zoe, yeah! Zoe…

JESSICA: But I want to-

KOUICHI: You can go to Zoe and talk to her… talk about some things that girls talk… now, GO! (push Jessica away)

JESSICA: (Sigh) Hi Zoe…

ZOE: Jessica! Hi… Umm, why are you doing here?

JESSICA: Heart invited me to be her replacement for awhile…

ZOE: Oh, that's fine with me…

JESSICA: What are you going to do today?

ZOE: Oh, nothing… Hey, how about we go hangout today… For some girl privacy… away from boys

JESSICA: Sure!

Back to P-CLEB…

KOUJI: …

To Tommy…

TOMMY: (Plays Xbox)

To JP…

JP: (In kitchen, treasure hunting) Where does Heart hide the candies…

To Takuya…

TAKUYA: (Watching MTV) Fly black hearts into the sky, we never meant to fall, we'll touch all the lost, starts to see starts to feel. Fly black hearts in to the sky, we never meant to fall, we'll touch all the lost, stars!!!

To Kouichi:

KOUICHI: (walking around the room like his busy on something)

(ME: Wow! All of them are busy… Hi, sorry… this is only an imaginary dialog… It means that it's only in your mind… corny thought though… Well, I'm here in my school… Doing the 'so called work' Kouji's saying… So I'll end the LOC for now… I'll continue it next week or someday…)

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Funny Moments**_

**ME: Hey JP!**

**JP: What-F! (Saliva spraying)**

**ME: I want to ask you about-**

**JP: Well-F, iF you ask me-F some-F-thing-F, I'm very-F open For that-F…**

**ME: Well, I forgot what I will say because-**

**JP: Because-F oF what-F?**

**ME: I need to go to the bathroom to… wash my face… bye…**

**JP: What's-F wrong with-F her-F?**

_**Lesson: Say it, don't spray it…**_

**Ok, that's all for today… Sorry for the short chap… I only want to update today so I'd make this even its short… So wait for the next chap… and my new story 'Solemnity' that is coming to December… probably December… Ok… See Yaz!!! And don't forget to suggest (I didn't use the suggestion of some reviewers but I'll make sure that I'll make it on the next chap…) and review…**


	11. LOC 11

**Yes, NO MORE WORK, WOOHOO!!!**

**KOUICHI: Finally, can Jessica go now?**

**ME: No! She's staying, or I'll make her as an official cast in this fic…**

**KOUICHI: NO!!!**

**ME: Yeah, she's staying so that there's another couple besides Takumi...**

**KOUICHI: We're not a couple!**

**ME: Yeas you two are… Don't worry Kouichi; you'll thank me that I made you and Jessica a couple…**

**KOUICHI: I'm not thanking you for this, NEVER!!!**

**ME: So be it… Here's LOC 11… E-N-J-O-Y!!!**

* * *

Oh yeah! I'm back everybody!

(Crickets chirping)

Ok, that's an awful welcome… So anyways, I'm back and ready to make their lives worst… Speaking of them, where are they?

TOMMY: (Appears) Oh, hey Heart! You're back

ME: Yeah, I am… So where's everybody?

TOMMY: Oh them, well, Kouji's on his room… cutting himself. Takuya's in the somewhere, Kouichi's on the bathroom, Zoe's with Jessica doing girly stuff and JP's on the kitchen, finding your candy…

ME: Oh- wait, JP's finding my candy?

TOMMY: Yeah, I think he founds it

ME: No! Not my candy!!! (Rush to kitchen)

_To Kitchen…_

JP: YAY! I found the candy!

ME: Oh no you don't! (Tackles JP)

JP: Ahh! Help me!

ME: NOBODY TOUCHES MY CANDY!!! ESPECIALLY YOU, TUBBY!!!

JP: Tommy, help me!

TOMMY: (whistles and goes away)

JP: NO! TOMMY, YOU TRAITOR!!!

After 5 minutes, I'm done beating JP and he's now lying on the sofa, full of scratches and bruises…

I think I need to see Takuya; maybe he's now a little lonely because Zoe is not around…

ME: (Opens door) Yo Takuya! What's up?

TAKUYA: (Sittings on the bed) sigh…

ME: You OK?

TAKUYA: SIGH

ME: (Approach Takuya) Hello?

TAKUYA: SIGH!!!

ME: (Hit him on the back of his head)

TAKUYA: Oww

ME: What's wrong to you, boy? You keep sighing and sighing when I'm asking you something

TAKUYA: Sorry, I'm just sad you know

ME: Why are you sad about?

TAKUYA: That me and Zoe are Cool Off for now

ME: You've what?! (If you don't know what Cool Off means, well, it's a situation that lovers are just cooling themselves from each other and spend their time for their own… So sad _T_T_) Why?

TAKUYA: She just want a time to herself, she is like not comfortable anymore that I'm with her…

ME: Aww, sad one… I have a song for you that make you feel better (gets guitar)… _Wag mong isipin niya hindi ka na mahal, sarili niya'y hahanapin niya lang, at ang panahon at ang oras ng kanyang pagkawala,  
ay para rin sa inyong dalawa…_ (It's a song name Cool Off by Yeng Constantino, an OPM song… I change some lyrics so that it fits for Takuya) Like it?

TAKUYA: I like the tone but I don't understand it

ME: It means that don't think that she doesn't love you, she needs to find herself some space, and the days and times she's gone, is also for the sake of your relationship… makes sense?

TAKUYA: Yeah, it's meaningful, thanks Heart; you had cheered my day up…

ME: it's no big deal, and I'm going to send all of you for a blind date so that they'll have their own lover, especially Zoe…

TAKUYA: What?!

ME: Yup, and I'm going to find the WORST BLIND DATE EVER… (Hears a door open) Ohh, I think they're here now, so I'm going to say that blind date I'm just saying about… bye

TAKUYA: Oh no you don't! (Grabs me on the wrist)

ME: Hey, let go!

TAKUYA: I'm not letting you to say that to them, especially Zoe!!! (Pushes me to closet)

ME: (thud) Oww

TAKUYA: (close the door) ok, that's settles it

ME: (stand up) you forgot to lock the door, idiot

TAKUYA: (smacks head) Dammit…

ME: Don't worry boy, you can say that to them so that you can't push me again on that closet…

TAKUYA: NO, I don't want Zoe to go to anyone…

ME: Relax, she'll hate her date and go running back crying to you anyway… And it would be funny when she cries about that…

TAKUYA: I don't want you to laugh at her

ME: Neither do I, so if you don't want to, so don't do it… I think that it will just make my life be worst

TAKUYA: Why your life?

ME: Are you kidding? Many couples will be many making out session; I can only handle 2 couples having making out session…

TAKUYA: o-kay… that figures a right thing to do…

ME: You know what, you need to say something about Zoe… how about the song I sang to you, I'll teach it to you…

TAKUYA: Sure, if you want to then ok…

_

* * *

To Tommy…_

TOMMY: Wazzup girls? Having fun with your hangout?

JESSICA; Yeah! I never thought that Zoe will be fun to be with

ZOE: ME too.

JP: (GROANS)

ZOE: (Sees him) What's wrong with him?

TOMMY: JP? He'd been beaten up by Heart

ZOE & JESSICA: What? Why?

TOMMY: He tries to get Heart's candy, and you know that Heart doesn't want anybody to put a finger to her candy.

JESSICA: poor JP…

JP: (raises his hands like his getting something in the air) candy!!!

(Random people laughing)

TOMMY: Who's laughing?

ZOE: (shrugs)

JESSICA: Maybe it's the people laughing on a comedy show that somebody does something funny

TOMMY: I guess so…

(Kouichi goes out on the bathroom, why does he's in the bathroom in a long time?)

KOUICHI: (whistles)

JESSICA: KOUICHI!!! (runs to him)

KOUICHI: (Sees her going to him) AHH!

JESSICA: (Jumps to him) Oh Kouichi, you're not busy anymore

KOUICHI: Help me!!!

(Random people laugh)

ZOE: Aww, they're so cute

TOMMY: Yeah, say, what happen to you and Takuya?

ZOE: Well, umm-

(Takuya falls to the stairs… I push him on the stairs; he doesn't want to go down)

ZOE: Takuya! (Goes after him)

TAKUYA: Oww

ZOE: Takuya, are you ok?

ME: ZOE! Watch out?! (Throws the guitar)

ZOE: What? Ahh!!!

TAKUYA: (Push Zoe away and been hit by the guitar) _T_T _my back!!!

ZOE: Takuya?! Aww, my poor Takuya (hugs him)

(Random people says AWWWW)

ME: Takuya, your thing!

TAKUYA: F*** you!

ZOE: Takky, what is she talking about?

TAKUYA: (sits up) well, SHE teaches me something that I want to sang to you… (Gets the guitar_) Wag ka munang magalit, ako sana'y pakinggan, di ko balak ang ika'y saktan, hindi ikaw ang problema, wala akong iba, di tulad ng iyong hinala. Sarili ay di maintindihan, hindi ko malaman, ano ba ang dahilan  
ng pansatamantalang paghingi ko ng kalayaan, minamahal kita, pero kelangan ko lang mag-isa. Wag mong isipin na hindi ka na mahal, sarili ko'y hahanapin ko lang, at ang panahon at ang oras ng aking pagkawala, ay para rin sa atin dalawa… _(This is the real composition of Yeng Constantino)

(Random people says AWWWW)

ZOE: That's so sweet, I love you.

(Random people says AWWWW again)

TAKUYA: Wait? You understand it?

ZOE: Uh-huh

TAKUYA: But how?

ZOE: Heart taught me Filipino

TAKUYA: She does?

ZOE: Yeah, if you want to know about Filipino, you can ask her…

ME: And only girls are free, boys need to pay me 5 pesos for the lesson…

TAKUYA: How about you teach me, I don't want to pay her…

ZOE: My pleasure (kisses Takuya on lips)

(Random people says AWWWW again)

ME: Aww, sweet! Once again, I save the Takumi relationship…

KOUICHI & JESSICA: Aww…

KOUICHI (notice that he's carrying Jessica) get off of me, Jessica!

JESSICA: No, until you hangout with me…

TOMMY: I've been surrounded by COUPLES!!!

TAKUYA: (Break the kiss) ready for another one?  
ZOE: You bet!

TAKUYA: (Carry Zoe like bridal style and goes upstairs)

ME: What are you talking about? (Takuya bumps me to the stairs) Ahh… (thug) oww…(thug) my head…(thug) my leg!...(THUG) it hurts!!!

TOMMY: Quick! To the hospital!!!

ME: Don't put me at the hospital again… (Gets up) Takuya, you mutt head!!!

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Yeah, a long one…**

**Do you like it? Well review when you like it…**

**So here's Funny Moment, but I want to change the name… I'll change it, Funny Mottos, yeah, lesson will be now motto… So it will be more different…**

_**Funny Mottos**_

**RANDOM GIRL1: Look at that hot guy**

**RANDOM GIRL2: Yeah!**

**(Hot guy pass to them and winks)**

**RANDOM GIRL 1 & 2: (faints)**

**ME: Huh? (Sees the guy)**

**(The hot guy sees a friend which is a boy and waves)**

**ME: ???**

**(Hot guy kisses the boy on chick)**

**ME: What the-**

**(Hot guy walks away with his friend)**

**ME: Weird…**

_**Motto: Not all hot guys have girlfriends; some of them have boyfriends…**_

**Cool isn't it?**

**So don't forget to review and suggest…**

**Stay tune to Solemnity, it will show up tomorrow…**

**Byez!!!**


	12. LOC 12

**Wazzup guys? Did you read my new fic, Solemnity? If you didn't read then try to read it…**

**Ok so much for that, let's get back to LOC, shall we?**

**Oh and by the way, to all the reviewers, I'll give you candy!!!**

**JP: What?! Why did you gave them candy and I don't?**

**ME: Sorry, Tubby but I owe them a thank you so buy yourself a candy!!!**

**JP: **_**T_T**_

**LOC no.12**

* * *

Oww, my back… Hey, you remember last chap, I've fell the stairs again and it was TAKUYA'S fault why I fell… Stupid Takuya…

Good thing I didn't go to the hospital again, well, it's still hurt but I'm used to it…

_Next day (On whatever day)…_

TAKUYA: Zoe?

ZOE: Yeah?

TAKUYA: I was wondering, what happen to your cousin?

ZOE: Matt?

TAKUYA: Yeah

ZOE: I don't know? Maybe he went home to Japan…

_

* * *

Meanwhile…_

ME: (Holding a sword) I never thought that there are many things under the park.

TOMMY: Yeah (holding a sword also)

JP: Where did you guys get that?

TOMMY & ME: In the park

JP: In the park? How?

ME: treasure hunting, I guess

TOMMY: We borrow a metal detector from the hobo there and we found sort of things, like this sword (points the sword to JP)

JP: please don't point that sharp thing to me…

TOMMY: Sure (points away)

JP: Thank you…

ME: hey JP! (Points the sword)

JP: Why do you always point me sharp things?

ME: I don't know; it's fun to point you…

JP: Why?

ME: You're like a balloon; I always want to pop balloons

JP: O_o

ME: Don't worry JP; we got something to show you

JP: What?

ME: here, catch this (throws something)

JP: (catches the thing) a butter knife?

ME: We also find it in the park…

JP: Wow, its rusty…

ME: Don't mention it… and by the way, you shouldn't use it… it went to the sewer you know

JP: O_o

TOMMY: Hey Heart!

ME: What?

TOMMY: Wanna fight?

ME: That's what I wanted, a sword fight…

(Me and Tommy starts to fight with our swords)

KOUICHI: (appears) hey, what's going- (sword been flying away to him) YIKES! (Ducks the sword) Pheww!

TOMMY: Nice one!

ME: Good fight, another one?

TOMMY: Yeah (gets sword)

(Starts fighting again)

KOUICHI: I need to get out of here! (Flying sword towards him) Ahh!!! (Ducks the sword) Why do the swords always goes in this side?

ME: Maybe it likes you…

KOUICHI: yeah right, you said that Jessica likes me, and then an inanimate object likes me… What will be next?

ME: I didn't say Jessica likes you, it was Kouji, where is he anyway?

KOUICHI: I don't know either, I went to his room but he wasn't there…

ME: Strange… oh well… can you get my sword

KOUICHI: (gets and give me the sword)

ME: Thanks … Another fight

TOMMY: Sure thing…

(Start fighting again… and again)

_

* * *

30 minutes later…_

KOUICHI: Will they stop fighting?

JP: Don't ask me that, I don't know either…

KOUICHI: Sigh…

(Then door knocks)

ME: Kouichi, can you get it?

KOUICHI: (Opens door) Hey I know you? You're…ummm… ahhh??? You're… Matt?

MATT: You know me?

KOUICHI: No, not at all… I'm with Heart on that day on the mall…

MATT: ohh…

KOUICHI: So, who's your friend?

MATT: Oh she's my girlfriend, Sora… (Another Sorato alert! Woot woot!)

SORA: Hi

(Then both swords fly to Kouichi)

KOUICHI: Not again… (Ducks the swords and the swords struck on the wall)

ME: Oh men… (Gets the sword but it's stuck) Tommy, can you help me…

TOMMY: (Pulls the sword but can't pull it) Wow, that's a strong impact

(Me and Tommy pulls tries to pull the sword)

KOUICHI: Ahem…

ME: …

KOUICHI: Ahheemm!

ME: What?!

KOUICHI: We have visitor

ME: Who?

KOUICHI: Guess for yourself

ME: (Look) Oh, hey Matt! Is that Sora with you?

MATT: How did you know?

ME: Zoe of course…

MATT: Right, Say where is she?

ME: Upstairs…I'll go call her… JP!!! GET OVER HERE!!!

JP: What now?

ME: I need you to pull this sword in this wall

JP: Nope…

ME: f you pull it, I'll give you a candy…

JP: CANDY!!! (Tries to pull the sword)

ME: (Goes upstairs)

_

* * *

Back to the two…_

ZOE & TAKUYA: (Cuddling on bed)

ME: (Opens door but not looking at them) Guess what!

ZOE: What?

ME: Your cousin and HIS GIRLFRIEND are here…

ZOE: Wait? Sora is here? But how?

ME: Don't know… don't care… don't know why… why there's always don't on the start… I'm going back… (goes down again and almost fall again because the floor is slippery… good thing I got my balance again…) Whooo… That was close…

ZOE: (Looks at Takuya) There you go… She answers your question…

TAKUYA: Yeah… Let's go down…

_Back downstairs…_

ME: (Sees JP still doesn't get the swords) JP, you still don't get the swords…

JP: No, it's too hard…

ME: Hmmm? (Thinks) Ahha!!! Go JP, you can do it! You can do it tubby!!!

JP: Stop calling me Tubby…

ME: Then, chubby…

JP: No

ME: Fat boy…

JP: NO

ME: Ahh? Chunky?

JP: NO!

ME: Hey, how about Butch!

JP: Butch?

KOUICHI & TOMMY: Butch?

(Random people say 'Butch?'… Hey, they're still here?)

ME: Yeah! Butch… a good name for JP

JP: Why Butch?

ME: Butch stands for… a butcher!

JP: Whaa

ME: Yup, Butch… So go Butch!

JP: I don't want to be called Butch!

ME: Why not, it's a funny name…

(A person name Butch in the crowd of people shout: My name is not FUNNY!)

ME: Shhh!!! I'm just joking… Shheeessshhh, it's only a name you know… Now where are we, GO BUTCH!

JP: That's it, I give up…

ME: ok, you will not get your candy…

JP: (Tries to pull the sword again)

ME: 'ata boy ^_^

JP: (Giving all his strength and turning red)

ME: Go JP… prove yourself that your fats are not fat but muscles!!!!

JP: (turning violet… then blue)

ME: JP?

JP: (release swords and catching breath)

ME: Boo… -_-

JP: What this, a sword in the stone?

TOMMY: You mean _swords_ on the _wall_…

ME: And the story goes when the chosen one is the one who will pull the sword out of the stone… Lame…

TOMMY: yeah…

KOUICHI: then who is this 'chosen one' that can pull the swords out of the rock… I mean wall…

ME: I don't know…

(Then Takuya and Zoe went downstairs)

ME: What took you so long?

TAKUYA: Sorry, something happen…

ME: Let me guess, something was walking on the roof then you heard it but suddenly something falls down, you take a look what is it but it's only a cat…

TAKUYA: Exact words…

ZOE: Hi Matt!!! (Goes to them)

MATT: Hey

ZOE: SORA! You've came here…how?

SORA: (giggles) Matt told me that it was great here so I want to go here too either…

ME: Oh really? So, WELCOME TO THE PHILIPPINES!!! It's nice here... SO YOU CAN REST IN PEACE FOREVER!!!

ZOE: Yeah… Don't mind her (push me on my face, slowly)… she always in crazy talk

ME: I'm not in crazy talk (twitching left eye)

ZOE: So, what comes you here?

MATT: We just want to see if you're ok…

ZOE: I'm fine… And I want to introduce you to someone… Guys meet Ta- (he's beside her but he disappears)? Takuya?

TAKUYA: (Tries to pull the sword)

ME: Come on Takuya, you can do it…

TAKUYA: I'll get you for this…

ME: If you can sicko…

MATT: Uhh? (Sweat drop) Is that who you want to introduce?

ZOE: yeah, he's my boyfriend…

MATT: So you have a boyfriend now, eh?

ZOE: that's right…

TAKUYA: I can't pull it (release sword)

ME: Then you're not the chosen one

TAKUYA: Huh?

TOMMY: If someone pulls the sword… he or she is the chosen one…

TAKUYA: Wait, did you get that from the story, sword on the stone?

TOMMY: probably?

TAKUYA: ohh…

ME: So I can't pull it, Tommy can't, Butch can't-

JP: I'm not Butch!!!

ME: Takuya can't… Kouichi, try it…

KOUICHI: (Tries to pull but also… can't pull it) Nope…

ME: Matt, how about you try…

MATT: (tries and cannot be pulled too) I can't

ZOE: Let me try (pulls it and it was pulled out off the wall) It's not that hard after all

ME: How did you?

SORA: (pulls the other sword and it also pulled out off the wall) yeah… it's not that hard…

ME: So girls can pull it… But why it didn't effect on me?

KOUICHI: Maybe because you're the reason why it is stuck

ME: I think so

ZOE: here (hand me the sword)

SORA (hands Tommy the sword)

ME: TOMMY!!! ANOTHER FIGHT!!!

TOMMY: YEAH!!!

ME: But on outside… (Runs away)

TOMMY: sure... (Runs away)

EVERYONE: Kids…

**

* * *

To Be Continued…**

**SO there you have it… Another Sorato alert… But they're only a guest not official**

_**FUNNY MOTTOS**_

**KOUICHI: AHHH!!!**

**ME: What now?**

**KOUICHI: I got a zit (points the zit)**

**ME: So?**

**KOUICHI: So?? It's a very big problem!!!**

**ME: Ok then… (Walks away)**

**KOUICHI: -_-**

_**Motto: Don't face your problem if your problem is your FACE!!!**_

**Ok… that's corny…**

**Anyways, suggest and review… Don't forget to R&R Solemnity too…**

**See Yaz!!!**


	13. LOC 13

**Hi again…**

**To be honest with you, Lot's of Craziness will only contain 20 chapters (awww **_**T**_**_**_**T**_**), and you know what this means… There are only 8 chapters to go (Plus this chap)… But don't worry, I will think of another crazy thing that I can make like this one… But it will be more adventurous (not always in home), more funny things will happen (not corny ones) and more inappropriate things that you will discover (COOL!)…**

**So here's LOC #13…**

* * *

Oww… Hey guys, if you can see… Oww… I'm full of scratches and blisters… So does Tommy…

TOMMY: Oww…

We were sword fighting outside when the swords flew through a thin tree and fell to us… Oww… And now, we are in PAIN!!! Oww…

ZOE: That's enough for you two to play swords

TOMMY & ME: But it's fun!

ZOE: yeah, but it's fun and it puts your lives in danger…

KOUICHI: She's right; you almost crush yourselves into that tree… Good thing you only got scratches

ME: Hey, you are not the boss of us!

TOMMY: Yeah!

ZOE: We aren't but we're older than you… Remember, we're 14 and you're only 12…

JP: Don't forget I'm 15…

ME: Oh, fudge nuggets… I knew they will rule in the end…

ZOE: Go to the park and put the swords back on where you got…

TOMMY & ME: Yes mom… (Runs away to the park)

_

* * *

In the park…_

ME: I hate this stuff

TOMMY: Why did you make them older than us?

ME: Well, I don't want us to be an equal age, especially JP...

TOMMY: Yeah, you're right…

I can't believe we fall for them.

ME: Hey Tommy

TOMMY: Yeah?

ME: where did we find these swords?

TOMMY: I have no idea…

ME: I remember that we dig this up in some part of the playground…

TOMMY: Maybe?

ME: Let's go… (Runs away)

TOMMY: Wait for me! (Catches up)

_A minute later…_

ME: It's gotta be here somewhere…

TOMMY: I think I'm remembering it

ME: I don't think its h- ahhh!!! (Falls on a hole)

TOMMY: Heart? Where are y- ahhh!!! (Falls on the hole also and landed on me)

ME: Tommy, you're heavy

TOMMY: Well, I'm not heavy as JP does…

ME: Now, how will we get there in the surface…?

TOMMY: I think this is where we find the swords

ME: oh really? Then let's leave the swords here, and when we get to the surface, we can cover this hole again… And the problem is… How can we get to the surface?

TOMMY: Umm… heart? It's not a problem anymore because, (points) look…

ME: (Follows where Tommy is pointing and saw a ladder) Wow, problem solve… (Goes to the ladder) I'll go first, ladies first…

TOMMY: Yeah right, I think you're not a lady…

ME: Well, girls first…

_10 minute passed…_

We covered up the hole we made earlier… And it's now a boring day for us…

ME: Now what are we gonna do? It's now boring… -_-

TOMMY: I don't know, after we fall for them… it's a lame day…

ME: Yeah, and we're still kids and we can do whatever we want

TOMMY: Yeah! We can go wherever we want

ME: And we can disobey elders

TOMMY: YEAH!

ME: So, what are we gonna do today?

TOMMY: How about we explore this place and search for some things…

ME: Sure…

_

* * *

Back to others…_

ZOE: Where are they?

TAKUYA: relax Zoe, they're just going to the park and put the swords back where they get it…

ZOE: But it's an hour before they went there…

TAKUYA: Maybe they're only traffic or something…

ZOE: Uh, ok… I'm just worried about them…

KOUICHI: Chilax Zoe, Heart knows where they will go, she knows everything here…

JP: Say, where is Kouji by the way…

KOUICHI: I don't know about him and I don't care…

(Then suddenly, Kouji appeared out of nowhere)

KOUJI: what do you mean, I don't care…

KOUICHI: (Screams like a girl)…

JP: (Screams also like a girl)

TAKUYA: (Covers his ear) Ah, Stop screaming… You're killing my ears

ZOE: Kouji, where did you come from?

KOUJI: It's a mystery…

ZOE: Uh huh, right… ¬_¬

MATT: Zoe?

ZOE: What?

MATT; I think we're going now, it's kinda getting dark and our home it's a little far…

ZOE: Are you sure?

MATT: (nods)

ZOE: ok, thanks for visiting me here…

MATT: No prob… I wish we can go here again…

ZOE: Thanks again Sora for… you know, helping the two get their swords…

SORA: yeah, I still don't get how I'd pull it and they don't…

ZOE: Me neither

SORA & ZOE: (laughs)

ZOE: (Stop laughing) I hope you can come back here again…

SORA: We hope too…

_

* * *

Minutes later… (I don't want to tell the whole thing what happen… it's getting corny)_

KOUJI: hey Zoe?

ZOE: What?

KOUJI: Who's that girl you'd talking to?

ZOE: Oh, she's Sora…

KOUJI: Sora… What a beautiful name…

ZOE: Wait? Kouji, are you? No, it can't be… you're an emo…

KOUJI: Hey, emo can do love you know…

ZOE: Well I mean you cannot love her… She's taken…

KOUJI: By whom?

ZOE: By my cousin, the blond boy that I'm talking to too…

KOUJI: You mean that guy who is with you in the mall ang day ago…

ZOE: Hey, how did you know that?

KOUJI: I-I umm…

(ME: BUSTED HAHA!!!)

ZOE: Kouji, you're hiding something to me…

KOUJI: Well, no… umm… Heart told me… yeah!

ZOE: What?

KOUJI: Heart told me about him when she just attack him from a wrong thought…

ZOE: Ohh…

KOUJI: Pheew…

ZOE: But you can't steal her from Matt

KOUJI: But she's hot…

ZOE: Still, she's taken; I mean you can't steal someone who is taken…

KOUJI: (On thought: But I'm gonna do something to get her) ok…

_Then suddenly..._

ME: WOOHOO! WE'RE THE KIDS OF THE FUTURE!!!

TAKUYA: Yo Heart, what happen to you?

ME: oh we just found something that I cannot tell

TAKUYA: Oh boy, here we go again…

ME: It's a cute little puppy… (Shows the puppy in the box)

ZOE: Aww… SHE'S so cute…

ME: it's a boy…

ZOE: Oh…

JP: Where's Tommy?

ME: Oh he's carrying the big one…

JP: Whaa? Do you mean you get even the mother?

ME: Yeah, and she's REALLY big…

JP: (gulp)

ME: Nah, I'm just kidding… he only went to the store to buy this some food…

JP: Oh, I thought you just brought a big one…

TOMMY: Heart! They have no food for dogs…

ME: Then we feed him something…

ZOE: How about we feed food there in the kitchen…

ME: great idea…

We feed him bread and gave him milk… What can you expect an eating puppy…

ZOE: Aww… He's so cute when he's eating... What should we call him?

JP: How about Nuggets

KOUJI: Or Razor

KOUICHI: Or Perry

ME: NO! We're not going to call him Perry, what do you think of him, a platypus? (Hehe, Phineas and Ferb)

TAKUYA: How about Bob?

ME: He's not a sponge, you idiot!

TOMMY: Patrick?

ME: (Slaps forehead)

ZOE: How about Gerard…

ME: Cool name, Gerard… Hi Gerard

(Gerard woofs and makes puppy dog eyes)

ME: He likes it…

ZOE: (gets Gerard) He's so fluffy (Hugs him)

TOMMY: (Touches him) Yeah, he's soft

TAKUYA: Zoe, you forgot me

ZOE: Sorry (Kisses him on lips)

ME: Ok, that's enough… (Covers eyes)

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…**

**That's all folks… Say, where's Jessica, Kouichi?**

**KOUICHI: Oh… She's in the bed, still sleeping…**

**ME: What did you do to her?**

**KOUICHI: Uhh, nothing… It's just that she's tired…**

**ME: Yeah, or maybe you do the 'count to ten' and she's still sleeping because she's… umm… never mind…**

**KOUICHI: What do you mean 'count to ten'?**

**ME: Secret ^_^**

_**Funny Mottos**_

**ME: Hey JP, what'cha doing?**

**JP: I'm practicing my voice…**

**ME: For what?**

**JP: For a singing contest here in your place…**

**ME: Oh really? Well, let me hear your 'voice'…**

**JP: (Takes a deep breath) I waNt to makE mYseLf bElieVe!!! ThAt plAneT EArth, tuRNs sloWlY!!!**

**ME: (Covers ear) Ahh, JP, You're hurting my ear!!!**

**JP: itS haRD tO sAy thAT I'D rAthER stAY awAKe whEn i'M aslEEp! 'caUSe evERythIng iS nevER As iT seEMs!!! WheN I-**

**ME: (Covers JP's mouth) Stop singing… You're voice is attracting the storm…**

**JP: Oh yeah… Well prove it…**

**(Then suddenly, a lightning struck JP)**

**JP: Oww…**

**ME: See, I told you that you'll attract a storm…**

**(And a lightning struck JP again)**

**JP: Oww **_**T**_**_**_**T**_

_**Motto: Practice makes perfect, but nobody's perfect, so why practice?**_

**The song I use here is 'Fireflies by Owl City'…**

**KOUICHI: Come on, Heart… What do you mean that 'count to ten' you're saying?**

**ME: Do you really want to know what does it mean?**

**KOUICHI: (Nods like a dog)**

**ME: Ok… (Whispers the meaning of 'count to ten')**

**KOUICHI: Whaa?!!!**

**Hahaha! If you don't know what does 'count to ten' (Not the count to ten that you are counting to ten) then… Find it in internet ^_^**

**Anyways, suggest and review… I really need suggestions today; I'm running out of idea…**

**BYEz!**


	14. LOC 14

**Hey guys! Thought I'll never show up… Yeah, I also too…**

**And by the way, ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Yeah! It's almost Christmas time! No more school, full of gifts, and cold weather…**

**So anyways, here's LOC #14… 6 chaps to go…**

* * *

...

KOUICHI: Quiet again?

…

KOUICHI: Why is it Heart's always busy?

…

…

…

…

…

…

KOUICHI: I can't take this silence!!!

TAKUYA: Dude, was wrong with you?

KOUICHI: (Twitching) I can't take it, I can't take it, I can't take it…

TAKUYA: Are you ok?

KOUICHI: (Sit at the corner of the room and rocking back and forth)

TAKUYA: Kouichi?

KOUICHI: (Sucks thumb while rocking)

TAKUYA: (Goes Away)

* * *

ME: Hey Kouji!

KOUJI: Yeah?

ME: I know you had a crush

KOUJI: No, I do not…

ME: Don't make me an idiot, Kouji. I know you like someone… Who is it?

KOUJI: Nobody

ME: Come on, P-CLEB… You can't keep it a secret forever…

KOUJI: I said I don't have any crush

ME: Oh really, eh?

KOUJI: Yes… I mean it

ME: Is that so? Well, what happen to that feeling when you see the girl who went here with Zoe's cousin a day ago?

KOUJI: It's not a feeling, is only a… love at first sight…

ME: Uh huh, how about you said that you want to get her and you'll do anything to get her'…

KOUJI: I just say it, not meant it

ME: And how 'bout you said she's hot?

KOUJI: Ok, enough

ME: You mean it don't you?

KOUJI: (Nods)

ME: Ha! I know you're in love…

KOUJI: Please! Help me!

ME: To what?

KOUJI: To make Sora mine!

ME: No can do, Kouji boy, I can't do that… I'm a Sorato fan remember?

KOUJI: I thought you're only a Takumi fan?

ME: Wrong thought

KOUJI: Please Heart! Give me a tip, or a plan… or even an advice…

ME: Sorry P-CLEB…

KOUJI: I'm begging you!

ME: Wow, an emo begging for advice… that's kinda cool… Ok P-CLEB, I'll give you 1 plan

KOUJI: Really?

ME: Probably yes, but I'm not sure if this will work…

KOUJI: (Hugs me) Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!

ME: Ewww! Get off me, you emo! (Pushes Kouji) Yuck, I got Kouji germs.

KOUJI: So, what's the plan?

ME: 1st… give me a pen and a paper…

KOUJI: ¬_¬

* * *

ZOE: (plays with Gerard) who's a good dog, who's a good dog…

GERARD: Arf!

ZOE: Yes you are…

TOMMY: Zoe, did you feed Gerard?

ZOE: Yah

TOMMY: Did you bath him?

ZOE: Yes…

TOMMY: How about-

ZOE: Tommy, I did everything for him so don't worry 'bout him…

TOMMY: Yeah… You're acting like a mother for him…

ZOE: I know…

TOMMY: Ok… So I'll be going now

ZOE: Where are you going?

TOMMY: I'm just going for a walk

ZOE: Oh, ok…

TOMMY: Yup… I'll be going

ZOE: Sure

TOMMY: I'm towards to the door… (Opens the door)

ZOE: Take care…

TOMMY: I'll be ok… So bye… (Close the door… slowly…)

ZOE: (Continues to play Gerard)

TOMMY: (Appears again) Can I walk Gerard, please…

ZOE: I thought you're gone now…

TOMMY: Yeah… But I want to get some company when I'm walking… I don't want to be alone… I'm not like Kouji or something…

KOUJI: (Shows up) Hey… I'm offended…

TOMMY: No offense Kouji, but you are too…

KOUJI: -_-

TOMMY: So, please… I want to be with him for awhile…

ZOE: Ok, but please be back early…

TOMMY: Yes! (Gets Gerard's leash) Thanks Zoe!!!

* * *

KOUICHI: (Still rocking)

JP: Yo Kouichi

KOUICHI: …

JP: Kouichi?

KOUICHI: …

JP: (Waves a hand at Kouichi's face) Yoo-hoo… Kouichi, are you ok?

KOUICHI: …

JP: Hmm? (Thinks) Hey look! Jessica's naked!

KOUICHI: Where?!

JP: (Thought: Pervert) Hey Kouichi, why are you're being a paranoid again?

KOUICHI: 'Cause it's too quiet…

JP: So you're afraid in silence?

KOUICHI: Probably… Say, where's Jessica? I thought you saw her…

JP: No, I only prank you and it works… I like the classic pranks… Hahaha!!!

KOUICHI: Haha, very funny… ¬_¬

JESSICA: Kouichi!

KOUICHI: Ahhh! (Hides under the bed)

JESSICA: Kou- (Sees JP) Where's Kouichi?

JP: Oh him… he's under the bed…

JESSICA: (Lifts the bed sheet) But he's not here…

JP: What? I thought he was hiding there…

JESSICA: Nice try JP, where's my Kouichi?

JP: I don't know, I really don't get it why he'd disappear there…

JESSICA: Right?

* * *

ME: And you need to do that… And you'll go here, and there… And distract them from here to there… Got it?

KOUJI: Yeah… It's really complicated but I'll take it… So, truce?

ME: Truce… (Shakes hand)… Ewww, I got emo germs again…

KOUJI: -_-

TAKUYA: Why are you shaking hands?

ME: We are truce now…

TAKUYA: Yeah… Truce with an emo isn't a great idea…

KOUJI: Hey! Who do you call a bad idea, jerk?!

TAKUYA: And who do you call a jerk, JERK?!  
ME: Now guys, take it easy…

KOUJI: I call you a jerk… What's the matter, can't accept that you really are one?

ME: Guys… Stop this…

TAKUYA: No, but why did you react on the first place…

ME: I said, stop this incense…

KOUJI: Why do you wanna fight?

ME: Oh men… This is not gonna happen…

TAKUYA: You're on!

ME: Bad luck…

TAKUYA & KOUJI: (Starts cat fighting)

ME: -_- Boys… (Sees the fight is towards ME!!!) Uh oh… AHHH!!! (Enters the fight too) Oww… Why you! My leg!!!

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…**

**KOUICHI: (Stops running) Wheew! That was close… I thought Jessica will see me… Hey! I'm in the author's note again! WOOHOO!!! Poor Heart stuck into a cat fight…**

_**Funny Mottos**_

**TOMMY: (Walking with Gerard)**

**BOY1: Hey look! Look at his dog**

**BOY2: Yeah!!! Ahaha, small!!! (Points at Gerard)**

**TOMMY: Hey, who you're calling small?**

**BOY2: Your TINY dog…**

**TOMMY: He's not tiny, he's still baby…**

**BOY1: Yeah, whatever! Check out our dogs (Shows an **Irish wolfhound **and a **Scottish deerhound)

**TOMMY: Wow… They're really tall!**

**BOY2: Now, let them howl… Wisky**

**WISKY (who is the Irish wolfhound): ARRFFF!!! (ME: lame -_-)**

**BOY: and watch mine… Spotty…**

**SPOTTY (Obviously the Scottish deerhound): WOOOFF!!! (ME: Is this getting anything better?)**

**TOMMY: So? That's only a dog… What's the matter about the howling…?**

**BOY1: the matter is that when a dog howls, they say they're brave…**

**BOY2: Yeah! And when a dog can't even bark… they're too afraid to do anything…**

**BOY1: Let's see what your dog… I mean your puppy can do…**

**GERARD: Arf…**

**BOY1 AND 2: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**TOMMY: Come on Gerard you can do it…**

**GERARD: Arf!!!**

**BOY1 AND 2: TINY!!! AHAHAHA!!!**

**SPOTTY AND WISKY: (Also laughing but in dog style)**

**TOMMY: Do your best Gerard…**

**GERARD: Arf!!! ARF!!! RRROOOOAAARRR!!!**

**SPOTTY AND WISKY: (runs away)**

**BOY1 AND 2: Run!!! (Runs away too)**

**TOMMY: Good one Gerard!**

**GERARD: Arff!**

**_Motto: Don't make fun with SMALL things… 'cause they're TERRIBLE!!!_**

**KOUICHI: So anyways, while Heart's is still in the fight**

**ME: (Still stuck on the fight) Help me!!!**

**KOUICHI: Please suggest and review… 6 more LOC chaps to go…**

**BYEZ!!!**


	15. LOC 15

**Yes! I finish the Christmas Special of LOC!!! WOOTWOOT!!!**

**Enough chiber chaber, let's start this...**

**LOC no.15... 5 chaps to go!**

* * *

Owww... I hate when I'd stuck onto a fight... Especially cat fights... Good thing I got out of their fight, which exactly, still doing it... ¬_¬

TAKUYA & KOUJI: (Still cat fighting...)

ME: Boys... -_-

_

* * *

Next 2 days..._

ME: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

ZOE: Wow, hyper today...

ME: Yup, 'cause this is my favorite time of the year...

TOMMY: Cool, Santa will be here, right?

ME: No... There's no Santa here... Only some fat guy who dress one... And one thing, how can Santa give gifts when we don't have a chimney...

TOMMY: Oh... You're right...

ME: but don't worry, I got gifts for everyone!

EVERYONE: YAY!!!

ME: Anyone for a candy cane?

JP: ME!!!

ME: Na-ah! This is my candy cane, sucker...=P

JP: _T___T_

* * *

ME: Still fighting?

KOUJI: Nope... I'm done...

TAKUYA: Yeah...

ME: And besides, it's christmas, you should be good to each other..

TAKUYA: She's right... So Kouji, friends?

KOUJI: Friends

TAKUYA & KOUJI: (Shake hands)

ME: You forgot about the stupidity germs and emo germs...

TAKUYA & KOUJI: (Takes hand back) Eeeww...

ME: Now that you're both friends again, I got a present for you two! (Give 2 present)

TAKUYA: Wow, thanks!

ME: Don't mention it...

TAKUYA & KOUJI: (Opens the gift)

TAKUYA: Hey, new goggles! Thanks Heart, I really need new ones...

ME: You're welcome (Thought: Good thing I ask Zoe about it)

KOUJI: Oohh... A razor in a chain necklace... Thanks... This is what I always wanted...

ME: The razor is real...

KOUJI: You mean this is a sharp one...

ME: (nod)

KOUJI: Cool! I can use this to slaughter myself... Wait back... (Runs to the bathroom)

TAKUYA: Are we going to wait him?

ME: nah… I know he will be there for hours…

* * *

ME: TOMMY! Merry Christmas! (Gives present)

TOMMY: (Opens gift) Wh… A PSP!!! How did you-

ME: Shhh!!! Don't say it loudly…

TOMMY: But did you get money to buy this?

ME: I didn't buy it; I was digging up a hole in the park again when I saw a small treasure box… Then when I opened it, I saw that PSP… So I decided and give it to you… I have my one you know…

TOMMY: But why did you give it to me?

ME: Well, we're treasure hunters, and we share what we get… So that's why I give to you…

TOMMY: Yeah, Treasure Hunters ROCKS!!!

ME: Just don't say that I give it to you…

TOMMY: Ok ^_^

ME: Good

* * *

KOUICHI: I wonder what Heart will give to me.

ME: Hey KOUICHI!

KOUICHI: What?!

ME: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

KOUICHI: Thanks… (Opens gift) what's this?

ME: Is it obvious to see

KOUICHI: But why did you give me underwear? (Holds up underwear)

ME: Because you always lost your undies and making me find those ones… And in case you're wondering who's behind all of the missing undies…

KOUICHI: Who?

ME: Nevermind

KOUICHI: Heart, who's hiding my underwear?

ME: I don't know… I'm just checking if you know who's causing all of this…

KOUICHI: Are you sure?

ME: Yup… I sure…

KOUICHI: ¬.¬

* * *

JP: (I wish Heart will give me chocolates for Christmas)

(Then suddenly, a gift w/ a note hit him in the head)

JP: Oww… Who the heck threw me a gift?

ME: Me, fat head! Read the note!!!

JP: (Reads the note) Dear Butch, I had something for you… I know you like chocolates but I can't afford that such a thing so I'd give you a thing for you… (Opens the gift)… Ooohh!!! CANDIES!!! Thanks Heart!

ME: You're welcome, TUBBY!!!

* * *

ME: Merry Christmas, girls! I know some kind of girly stuff for you so I got you this (Holds two gift for them)

ZOE & JESSICA: (Gets the gift and opens it)

ZOE: Wow! A bag… Thanks Heart...

JESSICA: Yeah… But, how did you know that we want this?

ME: Girl instinct… I still got those…

ZOE & JESSICA: Oh…

* * *

ME: Merry Christmas Gerard!

GERARD: Arf!

ME: Of course I won't forget you… (Gives a bone)

GERARD: (Gets it)

TOMMY: How did you get a bone?

ME: Oh, did I say when I dig up your gift, I also found a skeleton there…

TOMMY: O_O

* * *

ME: Ok, now that I give them their gifts, it's time for-

ZOE: Wait!

ME: Why, what is it?

ZOE: I forgot to give this to you... (Holds up a gift bag)

ME: Aww, you didn't forget me... ^_^

ZOE: Of course I didn't, even you're a cranky and crazy

ME: Hey!

ZOE: You always be a good friend of mine…

ME: Aww, thanks Zoe… (Hugs her)

JESSICA: Hey, you forgot my gift...

ME: You two... You're really sweet persons...

TAKUYA: How about me

TOMMY: Mines too

JP: Don't forget mine...

KOUICHI: I got mines and Kouji's... Kouji's still in the bathroom

KOUJI: (Still in the bathroom) I can feel my blood!!!

ME: Thanks guy... But how did you get the gifts... I mean, I'm always in your side, how did you do get this and I don't know it...

TAKUYA: Did you remember when you and Tommy got to the park to put back the swords...

ME: Oh, that one... How about you Tommy...

TOMMY: I only got this 2 days ago, when we and Gerard where walking...

ME: (Nod) I see... But then again, thanks! You're the best...

KOUICHI: GROUP HUG!!!

Then suddenly...

???: HO HO HO!!! Merry Christmas!!!

EVERYONE: Santa?

???: No, I'm just dressing like Santa...

EVEREYONE: Oh...

FAKE SANTA: Merry Christmas everybody!

ME: Wait, if you're not Santa and you're only a fat guy dressed like one... Hmmm... GET HIM!!!

FANTA (Hehe, I shorten FAKE SANTA): Uh oh... (Runs away)

ME: SANTA!!! Or Whatever you are! YOU OWE ME AN IPHONE!!!

FANTA: I can't afford that!!!

ME: LOSER!!!

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Well guys, that's the Christmas Special!!!**

**I still didn't make Kouji's plan (or my plan actually)... it will be soon be ready as long when the holidays are over...**

_**Funny Mottos**_

**GUY1: Hey kid?!**

**ME: me?**

**GUY1: yeah you, give me all your money...**

**ME: What if I don't?**

**GUY1: I'll cut your neck off (Shows a knife)**

**ME: Ok... (Gives a 100 peso bill)**

**GUY1: Give me that!**

**ME: Now you need to give me that**

**GUY1: Why would I?**

**ME: 'Cause (Punches him on face) If you don't give tat, I'll make sure that you'll give that to me...**

**GUY1: Mommy...**

**ME: Now give me my money back!!!**

**GUY1: (Gives my money back and runs away)**

**ME: my 100!!!**

_**Motto: It's better to give than to recieve...**_

**Read and Review... and also SUGGEST!!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**


	16. LOC 16

**Hey! What's up guys? How's your Christmas?**

**KOUICHI: It was awful... You gave me underwear**

**ME: I'm not asking you, I'm asking the readers**

**KOUICHI: Well, there Christmas is as awful as I do...**

**ME: Says who?**

**KOUICHI: Says them... Can we stop talking about Christmas...? It's finish and will have to wait another 360 days or more before Christmas will arrive**

**ME: Yeah... Say, I was wondering, why do you hate Christmas than Kouji?**

**KOUICHI: 'Cause, he had his best gift ever and I had my worst one...**

**ME: Too bad... So, here's LOC #16... 4 more to go!!!**

* * *

TAKUYA: (Sneaks to the bathroom door)... Hehe, this gotta do the trick

ME: (show up) what are you doing?

TAKUYA: Gah! I'm doing nothing...

ME: Oh come on, I know you have something on your back

(Behind Takuya is a bucket full of tomato sauce and a rope -_-)

TAKUYA: Nothing (Hides the things)

ME: Ok, if you don't want to show that thing of yours, I will be in my room... privately... (Walk off)

TAKUYA: Whew... That was close... (Assembling the things for his plan or whatever)...

_5 minutes later..._

TAKUYA: There... Now that I'm done, let's wait for the victim (Hides somewhere that I don't care where)

KOUJI: (Comes in) *_whistle*_

TAKUYA: (Sees Kouji) *_chuckle_*

KOUJI: (Opens the bathroom door then Takuya pull the rope that ties the bucket above the door and falls through Kouji with tomato sauce on it... wow that was a long explanation) Grrr... Who set all of this?!

TAKUYA: (Rolls on the floor laughing out loud)

KOUJI: YOU! You're gonna pay!

TAKUYA: *LOL* whatever you say, emo! *LOL*

KOUJI: (Walks away)

* * *

ZOE: Jessica, are you sure this will work?

JESSICA: of course it will... It will only trap Kouichi and he will be mine for the rest of this day

ZOE: Yeah, but I'm feeling this is a bad idea

JESSICA: Don't worry Zoe; this will be as simple as chasing a turtle

ZOE: More like chasing a pig

(Jessica's plan is a classic one... It is the rope catching where you it will catch anything when its foot goes through the loop of the rope... And this time, when the rope catches you, you will be upside-down)

JESSICA: (Hears Kouichi) Ooh, he's coming... Hide!

ZOE: (Hides behind a couch)

JESSICA: (Hides behind a couch where Zoe hides too)

???: *_Walks_*

JESSICA: Now, onto my signal, we both pull this rope... 1...2...3!!! Pull!

(They both pull the rope)

???: AHHHH!!!

JESSICA: We got him! (Checks who had they caught)

ZOE: (Checks also)

JESSICA: Oh, it's you...

ME: (Upside-down) yeah... You got the wrong person... Good thing I wear pants today

JESSICA: But I heard Kouichi a minute ago

KOUICHI: (Rides in a _slow_ magic carpet) Hello ladies, nice day we have *_whistle_*

ZOE: Umm, hi?

ME: Cool, how did he get that?!

ZOE: Looks like your plan didn't work, eh Jessica?

JESSICA: Yeah -_-

ME: Can you get me outta here!

* * *

JP: (Eating his candies that I gave)

TOMMY: Oi JP! Can I have some candy?

JP: No!

TOMMY: Aww Come on, it's still Christmas ^_^

JP: I don't wanna

TOMMY: Hmph (Walks away)

JP: (Continues on eating his precious candy)

_A minute later... _

JP: (Still eating)

(Suddenly, a bag of chocolate chip cookies appeared)

JP: (Sees the bag) Oohh, come to papa (Catch the bag but it move away) Huh?

TOMMY: (Hiding) *_giggle_*

JP: (Tries to catch again but it evade him) what the-

TOMMY: (Pulling a string that connects to the bag)

JP: (Chasing again but can't catch it) Why I outta!

TOMMY: Now Gerard

GERARD: (Gets the plastic where JP's candies are)

JP: No! My candies! Give it back, Gerard!

GERARD: Arf! (Dash away)

JP: Come back here you!

GERARD: Arf! Arf! Arf! (Goes to Tommy)

JP: Tommy!

TOMMY: ha-ha! I got you now!

JP: Give me back my sweets!

TOMMY: NEVER! (Run away)

JP: HEY! (Run after him)

* * *

KOUJI: *_smirks_* this will revenge on Takuya... Now, where did I put my razor...?

_After arranging his trap or whatever..._

TAKUYA: *_Joy buzzer on hand_*Hey Kouji, I want to say sorry about what happen earlier. I want to shake hands with you for peace... Come on Kouji. (Enters Kouji's room)... Kouji?

Use it on Tsakuya's

TAKUYA: Kouji? Where are you? Yoo-hoo! Come out; come out wherever you are emo boy...

KOUJI: (Push out a mouse trap)

TAKUYA: That's it Kouji, come out or I'll make you to- (Step on the mouse trap) E-Ouch!

KOUJI: (Laugh but his head bump on the bed) Oww...

TAKUYA: (Hopping on one foot 'cause his other foot is with the mouse trap) Oww... Oww (Then another mouse trap trapped his other foot) OWWW!!!

KOUJI: *_LOL_* (Still under the bed)

TAKUYA: (Hears Kouji) Kouji! *_glares_*

KOUJI: Yup (Gets out under the bed) It's payback time

TAKUYA: YOU- (collapse to the floor from unbalance) Oww...

KOUJI: Oh, sorry... I thought a _mouse_ had entered my room... I guess I only _trap_ you

TAKUYA: *_Smirks_* Well, sorry for earlier... But I want to take this (Holds Kouji's leg with the Joy buzzer)

KOUJI: (Gets electrified) Oww!

TAKUYA: Take that you emo!

KOUJI: (Gets a mouse trap and use it on Takuya's hand)

TAKUYA: (Trap by the mouse trap) Ow!

TAKUYA & KOUJI: (Fighting on the floor, I can't tell who's the winner 'cause they're both weak ^_^)

* * *

ME: What's this? (Sees 2 small glasses)... *_Smells_* Oohh... gin... I hate the smell of gins... smells like... gin... Oh well... (Leave the glass)

...

ZOE: Whoo... It's hot in here...

JESSICA: Yeah, good thing I wear a tank top today...

ZOE: Well, at least this button-up shirt is comfortable...

(Well, you see, even is December, we still experience hot temperature because we are in a tropical country... And also the global warming)

JESSICA: (Sees the glasses of gin) Ooh, there's something we can drink

ZOE: (draws near to the table) Ahh, Jessica... Are you sure we can drink this... Maybe when we drink this too much, we will-

JESSICA: Zoe, you're such a KJ

ZOE: But I-

JESSICA: Zo, I only want to have fun... It just not I'm forcing you to do it, but if you don't want then, more for me...

ZOE: Ok Jess, I'll try 1 glass then no more...

_1 minute later..._

ZOE: Can I have another glass?  
JESSICA: Sure...

_5 minutes later..._

ZOE: *_Hiccup_* I love it! Is there anything left there in that bottle?

JESSICA: There's a little-

ZOE: Can I have that?

JESSICA: Here you go...

ZOE: Thanks (Drink up in the bottle)

* * *

ME: (Sitting in the sofa, while listening to music and reading a magazine)

JP: Oh Tommy! Where are you, little brat!!! (Holds up a pie)

TOMMY: (Hides behind the curtain with Gerard) Look Gerard, if he finds us, you need to run away and go a room that is safe, ok?

GERARD: Arf!

TOMMY: Shh!!! HE might see us...

JP: Hehe, Now I got you two (Approach the curtain) Aha!

TOMMY: Gerard, run!

GERARD: *_Runs_*

JP: Now I got you... (Smack the pie onto Tommy's face)

TOMMY: Hey! (Gets a pie and smack it on JP)

JP: Why you little-

TOMMY: Pie fight!!!

(Everyone, I mean JP and Tommy throw pies on each other...)

ME: (Ignoring everything)

JP: (Throws a pie but Tommy dodge it)

TOMMY: Take this tubby!!! (Toss a pie and hit JP... WOOHOO!!! ^_^)

(All of a sudden, Takuya and Kouji come out rolling to the stair while they're still fighting...)

TAKUYA: *_Stands up_* Hey! What's going on?

TOMMY: Takuya, look out!

TAKUYA: What? (Hit by a pie)

TOMMY: Uh oh

KOUJI: Ha! Karma!

TAKUYA: *_Glares_ _at Tommy_*

TOMMY: Sorry, I didn't mean to-

TAKUYA: (Throws a pie on Tommy and hit him)

TOMMY: _T___T_

TAKUYA & KOUJI: (Joins in the fight)

ME: (Still ignoring)

KOUJI: (Throws a pie on Takuya)

TAKUYA: (Dodge the pie and hit on Kouichi, who is only floating with the carpet)

KOUICHI: Oww (Falls down on the carpet)

(The carpet went away, without Kouichi)

KOUICHI: No! My carpet! KOUJI!!!

KOUJI: Oh boy...

KOUICHI: (Enters the fight)

ME: (Noticing them) Hey what the- who the heck do all of th- (Been hit by a pie)... (Taste the pie) Oohh, apple pie... I like it (Eats the pie while it is on the face)

ZOE... I MEAN, DRUNKEN ZOE: What's all the pie flying?!

JESSICA... I MEAN, DRUNKEN JESSICA: Yeah, what's the matter? *_Hiccup_*

(Then pies were flying through them)

JESSICA: Hey? You'd ruin my shirt...

ZOE: Me either...

(They both take off there top and the only thing they are wearing is their bras and their pants... Hey, I' not perv... I just want to be more exciting or so...)

ME: (Finish eating the apple pie) Hey! Wha- (Got hitten by another pie) *_Taste_* Ohh... Chocolate pie!!! (Eats the pie again)

BOYS: (Stop what they are doing while they took a look to the girls who are now half naked)

KOUICHI: *_Nosebleed_*

JP: *_Faints_ X_X*

TAKUYA: *(Covers Tommy's eyes)

KOUJI: (Whistle when you see a hot girl or something)

ME: (Finish eating the pie) Now, what happened? (Got hitten another pie but this time, I fell on the floor) Owww...

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sorry guys if I ended there, I'm running out of plots in the chap...**

**Anyways, thanks to the person who'd give me this suggestion (You know whoever you are ^_^) But I don't know if this is what is in your mind... I only think that randomly... Not quite seriously but randomly ^_^**

**So I have no Funny Mottos for now 'cause this chap is a Funny Motto and the motto is, 'don't take life seriously, no one makes it out alive anyways'... Hehe, as I said, I only think this chap randomly not seriously... Is the chap a little related to this motto?**

**Review and SUGGEST... Please suggest, give me your most randomness yet craziest suggestions before this LOC ends...**

**See Ya...**


	17. LOC 17

**What's up guys! Sorry for the late update... You know what I'll say... school... Especially now, there are only 3 months left before our Summer Vacation, and I had a very hectic schedule on my school... **

**Anyways, glad that I had to update now, and you will wait for my next update on next weekend... after our test...**

**So here's LOC #17... 3 more to go... And ooh, OOH! If you didn't read my latest songfic, check out my profile and find, The Way I Loved You... just need some reviews for the fic... And for those who had reviewed it, thank you VERY MUCH ^_^**

* * *

Last time, the group set different kinds of prank that is usually used in TV shows or somewhere... and the last part is the pie throwing contest... Whoever throws the pie to its opponent wins... On my remarks, I'm not in that 'contest' but I still got hit by pies -_-

KOUICHI: (Went to the bathroom and cleans the blood on his nose from the nosebleed... I'm not going to clean your blood!!!) I hate when they do that 'thing'

???: Do what thing?

KOUICHI: Who's there?!

???: No one, except for your conscience...

KOUICHI: Oh... Where are you?

KOUICHI'S CONSCIENCE: In your head, idiot.

KOUICHI: Well, sorry... I thought conscience is a name...

K's C (I just make it a short one): -_-

KOUICHI: Anyways, why are you in my head?

K's C: Ever since you're born, I'm always in your head!

KOUICHI: Psshh! Please, if you're always in my head then why did you only appear today?

K's C: Alright, that's it... I'm outta here!

(A small door appeared on Kouichi's head and comes out his conscience, with suitcases with him)

K's C: Hire a new conscience... (Goes away)

KOUICHI: What just happen?

* * *

TOMMY: Now what will we do?

TAKUYA: We? What do you mean 'we'? You mean you!

TOMMY: Why only me?

TAKUYA: Because you start this mess...

TOMMY: I did not! It was JP's fault.

JP: (Still not waking from his faint)

TAKUYA: Yeah, now that his still in his sleep, you're going to clean this mess up...

TOMMY: Hmph... Who needs you anyway?

TAKUYA: Uhh... Just clean the mess... (Walks away)

TOMMY: Stupid mess... Stupid JP *Looks at JP*... Stupid Takuya... (Well, at least he's really stupid)

_5 minutes later..._

TOMMY: There! All done!

(The room is sparkly clean as it the way it was before... Or cleaner?)

TAKUYA: Whoa! How'd you do that?

TOMMY: I told you, who needs you?

TAKUYA: Huh???

_

* * *

1 hour passed..._

KOUJI: (Reading the magazine that what I've been reading before)

*Door knock*

KOUJI: *sigh* (Get's up)

(Opens door and appeared Sora, who's wearing a spaghetti shirt and a denim skirt)

KOUJI: *blushing* I-uhh... uhh...

SORA: *chuckle* Hi!

KOUJI: Uhh... hi!

SORA: Umm... Kouji, right?

KOUJI: Y-yeah...

SORA: Well, can I ask you 'bout something?

KOUJI: S-sure! You can ask me anything... (I hope you'll ask a date)

SORA: Is Zoe here?

KOUJI (Bad luck -_-) She's umm... asleep... So-

ME: (Comes in and holding a bag of ice in head) Hey emo! Who cleaned all of the mess?

KOUJI: Ask the others, I don't know who the heck clean all of this... And what happen to your head?

ME: The last pie that hit me has a rock on it... and it hurts!

KOUJI: Karma

ME: Uh-huh ¬_¬... (Notice Sora) Oi Sora! Long time no see... Why are you here and- (searching for Matt but no sign of him) where's Matt?

SORA: It's a long story... Matt had gone home to Japan earlier and leave me here; my flight home is still 3 days after... So I'm here to stay in 3 days ^_^

ME: Of course you can stay; you can take Kouji's room.

KOUJI: What?!

SORA: No, it's ok... I can sleep on the sofa; I don't want to take his room.

KOUJI: It's alright you can sleep in my room.

ME: Yah and he can sleep anywhere, even in the bathroom...

_

* * *

Last Christmas or 1 day after Christmas..._

_ME: Kouji's till in the bathroom for 12 hours, when will he get out of there?_

_KOUICHI: I don't know on him but I'm sure he's dead now._

_ME: HEY! I don't want an emo corpse in my bathroom... Let's take look at him on what is he doing there._

_(When we open the door, we saw Kouji on the bathtub; he's sleeping with a cut on his wrist)_

_ME & KOUICHI: -_-;_

_End..._

* * *

ME: So, are you willing on his room?

SORA: Is it ok for me to stay on his room?

KOUJI: It's okay for me...

SORA: Ok ^_^

ME: Great... You can take a sit on the sit and wait for a while... (Pull Kouji)

KOUJI: Where are you taking me?

ME: Just follow me...

ME: Ok Kouji... This is your chance and it's gotten easier... Matt is not here so you can make a point on her but the worst part is you only got 3 days left before she leave.

KOUJI: But how will I do it?

ME: Remember our plan?!

KOUJI: But your plan is where I need to distract Matt away from Sora.

ME: Oh yeah... Ooh! I have a new plan. (Whisper the new plan on Kouji)

* * *

KOUICHI: Weird... My conscience left me...

(Went to his room and when he opens the door)

KOUICHI: JESSICA!

JESS (Short for Jessica): Hello honey... Wonderful day today... (She only wears her underwear)

KOUICHI: (Blood is running on his nose) Why are you doing here?

JESS: What do you think I'm doing? (Clings her leg on his hips)

KOUICHI: I- I meant w-was-

JESS: Shh! I want this to be quiet... (Push Kouichi on bed)

KOUICHI: Help?

JESS: (Unhook her bra and let it fell to the bed)

KOUICHI: *Nosebleed*

(Then Tommy opens the door)

TOMMY: O_o

JESS: I forgot to lock the door...

TAKUYA: (Covers Tommy's eyes and pull him away... And he also lock the door)

JESS: Thanks! Now, where are we now?

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I don't want to make this a Rated M so I'll stop there...**

**I didn't include Zoe today but I'll show you what she's doing...**

ZOE: (Sleeping on the bed)...

**Ok... That's it... JP is still in his sleep also... He still not waking up...**

_**Funny Motto**_

**MAN1: (Using drugs)**

**ME: Hey mister, what are you doing?**

**MAN1: Is it obviously?**

**ME: Yes, but I'm asking why are you doing it?**

**MAN1: It's I love it so I'm using it...**

**ME: Huh?**

**MAN1: Look at the time; I need to go now... Thanks for chatting... (Walks away)**

**ME: Love???**

_**Motto: Drugs is enemy; but they say love your enemy; so love drugs...**_

**Next chap, you'll see what our plan is...**

**Suggest and Review...**

**See you next week or whenever I update...**

**Don't forget to read 'The Way I Loved You'...**

**Paalam! (Goodbye!)**


	18. LOC 18

**What's up y'all?! It's February!!! And you know what it means, right???**

**RANDOM PERSON: No more school?!**

**ME: Ha-ha… no… it means that it's love month… Days to go, it's Valentine's Day and another special day for me…**

**KOUICHI: (Appears out of nowhere) Ooh! Ooh! Its y-**

**ME: (Covers Kouichi's mouth) Shhh!!! Pipe it down big mouth… I don't want anybody knows what it is!!!**

**KOUICHI: ifsh hshrtsch bdshych… (Can't understand what he's saying)**

**ME: Just go on with LOC #18…**

* * *

JP: *Waking up* ughh… What happened?

…

JP: Where's everybody?

…

JP: Hmm? That's strange… Everything's quiet…

…

JP: Cool… I can sleep again… (Drowse again)

(Sleepy boy -_-)

* * *

…

KOUJI: Heart, are you sure of your plan?

ME: Of course I am… I always do this plan…

KOUJI: Oh… so you mean that you've help someone's problems just like my problem?

ME: Y-yeah… But it's not a problem… it's a prank to my enemies in school…

KOUJI: Wait- you mean that it's like we're doing a prank on Sora?

ME: Well, the idea is like that but we're not going to do a prank on her…

KOUJI: Are you sure?

ME: Yes, yes I'm sure… Just go…

KOUJI: ¬_¬ (Goes away)

ME: *sigh* questions…

* * *

…

KOUJI: (comes in the living room)

ME: (in the comms unit) Hello! Can year hear me emo?! Heart to emo! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!!!

KOUJI: I can hear you, but don't SHOUT!!!

ME: Take it easy Kouji, I'm just checking if you do hear and you'd clean your ear…

KOUJI: -_-

ME: Anyways, are you ready for the plan?

KOUJI: Ready than ever…

ME: Alright… first thing you do, you'll need to get near to Sora…

KOUJI: Well, that's very easy…

ME: Just do it…

KOUJI: (Looks around the living room and sees Sora, sitting there alone…) hey…

SORA: Huh? Oh, hi…

KOUJI: So... are you comfortable here?

SORA: yeah… Kind off…

ME: Ok Kouji, you're starting a conversation on her; this is the chance to get closer on her…

KOUJI: right… so how are you?

SORA: I'm fine… I just miss someone…

ME: Aww…

KOUJI: Hey? What side are you?

SORA: Who are you talking to?

KOUJI: Wha- Who? Me? I didn't say anything

SORA: Yeah? SO, why are you twitching?

KOUJI: *twitching* twitching, I'm not twitching...

ME: Stop twitching! You're kinda like your brother

KOUJI: I'm not weird like Kouichi!

SORA: Umm... Excuse me?

KOUJI: Ah, oh... Sorry... Just reacting...

SORA: Oh... ok... (Mind: You are really weird)

ME: You are a weird emo... Kouji...

KOUJI: Just stop the compliments....

_

* * *

..._

JESS: Oh Kouichi... You're so... ugh... good at... ugh... ugh...

KOUICHI: Yeah... I know...

(Being young with this thought is a bad idea)

_

* * *

..._

TOMMY: Takuya, did you see Gerard somewhere?

TAKUYA: No, I don't... When's the last time you saw him...

TOMMY: Well, he'd run off when we've been hiding from JP...

TAKUYA: Oh, so... Where do you think he go now?

TOMMY: I have no idea... But I think he's hiding somewhere...

TAKUYA: Yeah... Hiding where?

TOMMY: Hmm *think*...

_5 minutes later..._

TOMMY: *think*

_10 minutes later..._

TOMMY: *think*

_15 minutes later..._

TOMMY: *think*

_30 minutes later..._

TOMMY: *think*

_1 hour later..._

TOMMY: *think*

TAKUYA: Tommy, stop thinking, you've been thinking for 2 straight hours...

TOMMY: *sigh* I can't still think where Gerard went...

TAKUYA: Ok, do you have something that Gerard like... Like food or toy?

TOMMY: Yeah, I have one... the candies that we'd stole from JP

TAKUYA: So that's why he'd been chasing you...

TOMMY: But... How do we find Gerard from these candies?

TAKUYA: Watch me... (Gets a candy) Oh Gerard... I have something for you...

GERARD: Arf!

TOMMY: GERARD!

GERARD: *running towards Tommy* Arf... arf...

TOMMY: Gerard, I've been looking all over for you (hugs Gerard... aww ^_^)

TAKUYA: You mean 'thinking all over'?

GERARD: Arf!!! (Bites Takuya's hand, where he's holding the candy)

TAKUYA: Oww...

GERARD: (Eating the candy happily ^_^... Ha-ha, in your face Kanbara... I mean hand... LOL)

_

* * *

..._

SORA: *Laughing* Oh Kouji... I never thought you're so funny...

KOUJI: Yeah...

ME: (In the comms unit) See I told you, making fun quotes is a good idea ^_^

SORA: You know... When I went home to Japan, I think I'm gonna miss someone...

KOUJI: Well who?

SORA: Mmm...He's fun, cute and even he's weird, he will be always in my mind...

KOUJI: (Mind: She really thinks that I'm weird but I like the other compliment)

ME: (phone rings) Hello?

...: Hello, can I speak to Sora?

ME: Matt? Is that you?

Sora closes her eyes and slowly leaning at Kouji's face while he does that too)

MATT: Yeah... Can I speak for Sora just a sec...?

ME: Ok... (Goes to the living room)

Kouji and Sora's lips are centimeters away when-

ME: Sora! Phone for you!

SORA: (Looks at me and gets up, getting the phone from me... Leaving Kouji alone)

KOUJI: (Glares at me)

ME: What? I'm just giving her the phone...

**

* * *

To Be Continued...**

**Ok, that's our brilliant (NOT!) plan... Told you its corny...**

**KOUICHI: ifsh hshrtsch bdshych...**

**Anyways, Kouichi can't keep his mouth shut so... Here's Funny Mottos**

_**Funny Mottos**_

**ME: (Walking down the park)**

**...**

**ME: (Sees 2 boys, cuddling each other on the bench) Huh?**

**...**

**ME: (Sees another 2 boys, holding hands) What the?**

**...**

**ME: (Sees another 2 boys... Doing something that I don't want to tell) Weird? Why do boys acting like this today? Maybe one of them has no money... Or maybe they have a mutual understanding... eww...**

_**Motto: Walang baklang pangit sa lalaking gipit...**_

**So there you have it... You can translate it into English so you can understand it...**

**Anyways, there are only 2 chaps left in LOC. So give your best suggestion before it'll be completed...**

**Kita na lang ulit... (See you later)**


	19. LOC 19

**Hi guys... Great to be back isn't it? And woo-hoo!!! School is almost over... It's almost summer vacation ^_^**

**Anyways, here's the 2****nd**** to the last chapter of LOC... Or LOC 19, my fave number ^_^**

**I hope you will enjoy this...**

* * *

KOUJI: Nice one, Heart. You've ruined the chance...

ME: Hey! I didn't ruin it. It's just a coincidence that he'd called while you where almost making out with her...

KOUJI: You can just hold it for awhile

ME: Well, sorry mister 'hoping a chance to make out with Sora', for not holding the phone.

KOUJI: That's it! I don't need your help anymore

ME: Ok, suit yourself... If you need help, DON'T come to me, crying like a baby and pleading in your knees for help!!!

KOUJI: FINE!

ME: WHATEVER EMO FREAK!!! (Walks away)

KOUJI: Pfft, I don't need your help anyway...

ME: (In mind: Hmm, I need to think of a plan to ruin Kouji's chance on Sora... *smirks* and I know just a good plan) *EVIL LAUGH*

TOMMY: (Came out of nowhere) Why are you laughing like that? O_o;

ME: Just making my plan more dramatic... *Evil laughs again*

TOMMY: O_o;

_

* * *

5 minutes later..._

ME: (Sees Kouichi's room) Wonder what Kouichi is doing right now... (Goes to the room)

I'm almost to open the door when...

TAKUYA: Stop! Don't open that door!

ME: (Glance at the back) Why?  
TAKUYA: Ummm... just don't open it...

ME: Why not? It's just Kouichi; I mean I just want to know what is he doing?

TAKUYA: You want to know what he is doing there.

ME: That's the reason why I'm here, you dumb-dumb head...

TAKUYA: (Whispers me what is Kouichi doing in hi room)

ME: Wha?! Are you kidding me? Kouichi? Jess?

TAKUYA: *nods*

ME: Eee... O_o... Well, I'm off now, don't want to ruin their... ahh... session...

TAKUYA: *sigh* kids...

* * *

...

ME: Hmmm... I didn't see Zoe for awhile... Maybe she can help me about the plan... Yeah! Zoe's the perfect one... (Evil laugh again)

(Tommy and Gerard appeared)

TOMMY: O_o

GERARD: Arf!

ME: Oh, hey Gerard (Continues on laughing)

GERARD: -_-;

* * *

...

ME: *knock knock* Zoe, are you in there?

...

ME: (turn the doorknob and the door was open) Wow, don't see that coming... Hello?

ZOE: *Sleeping*

ME: Oh! SO that's why there's nobody's answering... Hey Zoe, wake up!

ZOE: *Still sleeping*

ME: ZOE!!! WAKE UP!!!

ZOE: *Still sleeping -_-*

ME: Why can't Zoe be awake?

ZOE: ...

ME: (Looks at her ears and finds earplugs on her ears) -_- *sigh* never mind... (Pulls off her earplugs) Zoe, wake up...

ZOE: Huh-uh, what? Oh... *yawn* hey Heart... Uh, it's morning already...

ME: Umm, no. It's in the middle of the afternoon... But it doesn't matter; we need to talk about something important...

ZOE: About what?

ME: Oh, just some little problem... (Mind: *smirk*)

* * *

...

TOMMY: You know Gerard, everyone today it's acting weird...

GERARD: Arf!

TOMMY: Yeah... Say, where's JP anyway?

GERARD: Arf... ARF! (Runs)

TOMMY: Hey Gerard, come back!

...

JP: *YAWN* Ahh! That was a good nap...

GERARD: ARF! ARF!

JP: Huh? AHHHH!!

GERARD: Arf! (Jumps over JP)

JP: Ahh! Get away form me you psycho puppy...

GERARD: (Tries to lick JP's face)

JP: Eww!!!

TOMMY: Gerard? Where are you? Uhh! (Sees Gerard and JP) Even Gerard is acting weird today... Am I the one who's not acting weird?!

JP: Actually, you're also acting weird...

* * *

...

ZOE: Are you serious?! Kouji wants to get Sora? But... How about Matt?

ME: Matt is now on his way back home and Sora was left HERE for 3 days...

ZOE: You mean she's here!

ME: Uhh, yeah... She's been there for an hour... and he's been succeeding from our pl- I mean his plan...

ZOE: Wait... you've been helping him all along?!

ME: I'm sorry; I should've not done that in the first place...

ZOE: Ohh, w-what are we going to do? If Kouji get Sora then... poor Matt...

ME: I need you to help m in the plan to make Kouji away from Sora... and I know she's only staying for 3 days... and I think 3 days is a long time and he has the chances to get her... But he can't get her unless we... hmmm... Kill him OR find him another girl...

ZOE: I go for finding him another girl... I don't want to kill my friend...

ME: Well, I hate Kouji so it's fine for me to kill him... and besides, he's an emo; maybe he can regenerate himself from death...

ZOE: Wow, I never thought emos can revive...

ME: Yeah, me too...

ZOE: But where can we find a perfect girl for him?

ME: I know who to call... (Dial number in cellphone) Hello?... Uhh yeah, can you go over here in my house tomorrow?... COOL! See you tomorrow... (Push end call button)

ZOE: Who did you call?

ME: Secret ^_^

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...**

**How was it? Corny isn't it?**

**Sorry for not featuring Kouichi and Jessica in this chapter... Like I said, I don't want to ruin their... you know what I mean...**

**R&R and wait for the next and last chapter of LOC... Thank you soooooo much for supporting this fic... And good news! I will make a part 2 of this fic... It'll be cornier, more randomness, more excitement, adventure and stories, more things that are for mature but cool for kids... And more chapters! Woot-woot! But my problem, I can't think of a name... So please review and suggest a perfect name for the new fic...**

**No Funny Mottos... hehe, I can't think of a motto because I'm thinking of anew featuring in the part 2 of this fic...**

**Byez!**


	20. LOC 20 The Final Chap

**Finally! I got to update!!!**

**Sorry for a LONG time on updating this one... Haha, even I'm not too busy today, I'm just not in a mood to update my stories...**

**So, this is the final chapter of LOC...**

**I hope you guys will like this... And thank you very much to all who had supported this fic... This is my first fanfic that had reached to 50+ reviews... Thanks guys ^_^**

**Anyways, here's LOC 20... Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

ZOE: Come on, Heart... Who's that secret girl?

ME: That's why I can't tell you because it's a secret... And besides, you will know the secret tomorrow

ZOE: But I want to know her now!

ME: Hehe... Suit yourself (Walks away)

ZOE: Grrr!!!

* * *

...

JESS: Oh, Kouichi... You're really good...

KOUICHI: Yeah... I'm better than my emo brother...

(On the other corner)

TAKUYA: (Playing my PSP... Hey! He didn't ask me first! Argh!)

ME: Yo Takuya... H- Is that my PSP?!

TAKUYA: Huh? Oh uh... (Hide PSP at back) what PSP?

ME: The PSP on your back

TAKUYA: What PSP on my back? (Hides under his shirt)

ME: Now under your shirt...

TAKUYA: There's no PSP on my shirt (Going to hide in his pants but-)

ME: Hoy, huwag... Sa'yo na muna yan! I mean, you can have it for now... Just don't hide it under your pants or I'll kill you

TAKUYA: Sure... (Continues on playing)

ME: Say, what happen to the two lovebirds?

TAKUYA: Who? Me and Zoe?

ME: (Hit him on the back neck) No, you idiot... You know, the two that had doing the 'you know what' for 3 straight hours on that door (Shows 'that door' with a creepy music)

TAKUYA: Ow... Them... I think they're finish... I think

ME: I suppose they are now... I'll ask them...

TAKUYA: Ok but just don't open it... It'll give you nosebleed

ME: Right... *knock knock* Jess? Kouichi? Are you dead- I mean alive- I mean fine?

JESS: Yeah we're alive and fine

KOUICHI: But we're not dead!

ME: O-k... So, are you FINISH from WHAT you two are DOING in 3 hours?!!!

KOUICHI: Yup... I guess so?

ME: Good... Just clean up the MESS you make there

TAKUYA: You mean the-

ME: Don't say it

TAKUYA: I'm just trying to say-

ME: I said don't say it!

TAKUYA: BED!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! (Run away)

ME: Oh, I thought you're going to say-

JESS & KOUICHI: DON'T SAY IT!!!

ME: Oops! ^_^

* * *

...

TOMMY: I'm bored...

GERARD: (Making sounds like crying)

TOMMY: Gerard, what's wrong?

GERARD: Arff!

TOMMY: You miss your mommy?

GERARD: (nods)

TOMMY: Don't worry Gerard, we will find you mother soon as possible...

GERARD: Arf! (It means thank you... XDXD)

* * *

...

JP: That crazy dog... Yuck... I still feel saliva on my face... (Not noticing that he's heading for the stairs) I hate pets... especially that li- AHHH!! (Falls from stairs) Ow! AH! Ow! AH! Ow! AH! *THUG!!!!* Owww...

ME: See? Now you experience to be fallen from stairs... Jumbo... Hey! A new nickname ^_^

JP: (Tries to get up but he's too heavy so he stays lying on the floor) ARGH! Curse you stairs!

* * *

...

ZOE: Sora! Hi!

SORA: ZOE! *hugs Zoe*

ZOE: Glad you stay here...

SORA: Thanks... And I feel home already, thanks to Kouji...

ZOE: Oh, I see (Evil glares at Kouji)

KOUJI: *gulp*

SORA: Anyways, I'm just staying here for 3 days

ZOE: It's ok... Just enjoy yourself staying here...

SORA: I'm really happy that you're here...

ZOE: Yeah... (Glares at Kouji again)

KOUJI: (Mind: Stop glaring at me!)

_

* * *

The Next Day..._

ZOE: Can you tell me now?

ME: No

ZOE: Please

ME: No

ZOE: Please!  
ME: No!

ZOE: PLEASE!

ME: Ok, ok... sheez...

ZOE: Oh thank you thank you thank you!

(Hears doorbell)

ME: And here she is! (Opens door) Zoe... Meet, Haley... umm... what's your last name?

HALEY: Walker

ME: Right... Meet Haley Walker... Zoe, Haley... Haley, Zoe...

HALEY: Ni ^_^

ZOE: Nice to meet you

HALEY: So Heart, why did you call me?

ME: Oh, there's something you need to do

HALEY: Spill it out

ME: Would you make Kouji as your boyfriend?

HALEY: What?! Why?!

ME: Well, let me explain...

_20 minutes later..._

ME: So that's why we need you to... you know, just distract Kouji away from Sora until she'll travel home...

HALEY: But why I'm the one who'll distract him?

ME: I don't know, it just pop out in my mind that you're the right girl for him

HALEY: Well, I suppose I can do it... He's cute anyway

ME: *LOL*

HALEY: What? What's so funny?

ME: N-oth-in-g (Rolling on floor laughing)

HALEY: What just happen?

ZOE: Uh, she got some tantrums...

HALEY: Oh...

* * *

...

TAKUYA: Hey Kouichi!

KOUICHI: Yo, what's up?

TAKUYA: Umm... Let me say that if you will do the 'thing' that you and Jess do again, remember to put a 'do not disturb' sign in the door

KOUICHI: Uhh, why?

TAKUYA: Coz, when the others or I sometimes will go to your room, we are getting nosebleed on your... Uhh... just put a 'do not disturb' sign (walks away)

KOUICHI: Ok, but I will also put a 'knock first, before enter' sign...

* * *

...

ME, ZOE & HALEY: (Head pop out on the curtains)

ME: There they are...

(Kouji is away form Sora)

HALEY: Guys, are you sure from this... I mean there's no sign that he's making a move with her

ME: That's what he wants you to think

ZOE: Uh, Heart, I think she's right

ME: Nonsense, you'd never seen that he'd almost kiss her when Matt call on the phone... uh oh (MIND: I forgot to tell Zoe that)...

ZOE: What?!

ME: Don't worry, it didn't collide, only inches away... Just don't be loud...

ZOE: Haley, do your job...

HALEY: Ok, but I don't want to it when she's around... or even you two...

ZOE: Ok, I'll get Sora

ME: And I'll be here, watching you...

HALEY: No, you're going with Zoe...

ME: But I want t-

HALEY: NO BUT'S YOUNG LADY!!!

ME: Wow, now who's the bossy now...

HALEY: MARCH!

ME: Ok, ok... (MIND: There's something strange around here)

ZOE: Wow, you really scare her

HALEY: Yeah, I'm a good actress ^_^

ZOE: Right...

(SILENCE)

ZOE: I'm gonna call her...

_Meanwhile..._

KOUJI: So, how did you know Matt?

SORA: Well, h-

ZOE: Sora, can you help me from here, please...

SORA: Be right back...

KOUJI: Ok

HALEY: (Still hiding in the curtains) Good work, Zoe... Now's my chance...

KOUJI: (Randomly whistling)

HALEY: Hi Kouji...

KOUJI: Oh, hi Haley... HALEY?! What're you doing here?

HALEY: Aww, do you want me to go home now? *Puppy eyes*

KOUJI: No, no... That's not what I meant... I mean that I've didn't seen you since the last day I saw you

HALEY: Oh, so? Did you miss me?

KOUJI: I-I... sure, I miss you

HALEY: Aww, I miss you too (Hugs Kouji)

_On my side..._

ME: (Sipping smoothie) Tommy's right, surveillance camera is a great idea

(Watching Kouji and Haley on the surveillance camera room)

ME: Aww, that's cute... Well, Haley really is a good actress

_Back to the two..._

HALEY: (Still hugging Kouji)

KOUJI: Uh, you can let go now...

HALEY: (Let go Kouji)

KOUJI: So, what brings you here?

HALEY: oh, well... I just wanted to say that

KOUJI: Uhh, what?

HALEY: That I love you (Quickly kisses Kouji)

KOUJI: ???

ME: (Spit smoothie) whoa... that was quick... good job Haley...

ZOE: (Suddenly appeared) OMG!

SORA: (Also appeared along with Zoe) Uhh? What's going on?

HALEY: (Breaks the kiss) Oh, hi... You must be Sora

SORA: Yeah... How'd you know?

HALEY: Well, Kouji tells me

KOUJI: Huh?

ZOE: *Giggles*

SORA: I see

HALEY: Oh, by the way, I'm Haley... Kouji's girlfriend

KOUJI: What the?!

ME: Sweet...

ZOE: (MIND: You go girl)

SORA: So, you're Kouji's girlfriend, right?

HALEY: Yup...

SORA: (Looks at Kouji) Kouji I didn't know you have a girlfriend...

KOUJI: It's not l- I didn't- I can explain

ZOE: Well, well, well Kouji... Looks like you got your own lover now

...

ME: I need to see this personal! (Goes to door) The door's lock! I can't open it!!! It's lock from outside...

(A chair was locking the door from outside)

...

SORA: Ok then... This is awkward but I'm cool... Come on Zoe, let's get some smoothie... (Walks away)

ZOE: Right behind you... See you two lovebirds

...

ME: Help me!!!

* * *

...

TOMMY: Well, Gerard... Here we are... The place where Heart and I find you...

GERARD: Arf

TOMMY: Don't worry Gerard, you find your mother...

???: Woof WOOF!

TOMMY: I think we find her...

GERARD'S MOTHER: My son!

TOMMY: Wh- she talks?!

GERARD: Mommy!

TOMMY: Hey, wait a minute? Gerard? You talk to?!

(And there's the scene were a mommy dog and his son hugging each other... awww ^_^)

TOMMY: So, this is weird... now dogs can talk...

GERARD: Yeah, sorry if I didn't speak for a long time when I'm with you

TOMMY: Nah, its ok...

GERARD'S MOTHER: Thank you so much for taking good care of my child

TOMMY: it was no big deal

GERARD: Looks like it's time to say goodbye

TOMMY: Yeah, I will miss you so much... *sniff* I promise not to cry- I (Starts to cry) I'LL MISS YOU!!! WAHH!!!

GERARD: I miss you too...

TOMMY: Can you bite me one last time

GERARD: (Bites Tommy's hand)

TOMMY: Oww... Goodbye buddy

GERARD: Bye Tommy

TOMMY: Hope I see you soon

(Scene where Gerard and his mother fade away)

TOMMY: *sniff* back to business...

...

ME: Uh, guys? Can somebody please open the door... Hello? Anyone?

_**

* * *

FIN!!!**_

**WOOHOO!!! It is done...**

**I think this is the longest one yet...**

**Thank you for those who had reviewed this fanfic... (You know who you are) And for those who will review this final chap... You get a smoothie!!!**

**Haley is one of my OC in my songfic 'The Way I Loved You'... If you hadn't read it, please read it... also review...**

**Speaking of songfic, here's the result of my poll in 'what songfic do you want?':**

Your Guardian Angel: 4 votes

Today Was a Fairytale: 2 votes

Untitled: 2 votes

When I'm With You: 1 vote

I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me: 0 vote T_T

**There's the result... thank you also for the votes... But you still can vote until... Friday I guess...**

**LOC is officially over!!! But don't worry guys; there will be a sequel... It'll be more random, funnier and more fun... The problem is I still can't think of a title... if you can think a great title, you can put it on your review or PM me... I'm gonna wait for your suggestion...**

**I'm gonna start updating Solemnity (when my computer is fixed... I'm just using the other computer) and when the poll is done, I'm also gonna start on the new songfic (whatever the results is)...**

**So... STAY TUNED**

**Byez!!! **


End file.
